Komodo Knight: Demons of the Lost Realm
by Mighty1
Summary: With no one to go home to, a young boy must travel to find a place to call home. After his recovery of a three year coma, he trains himself back into shape to become a Raven. However, he becomes targeted by a large group of rogue assassins that seek to release demons out of their realm and wreak havoc amongst the ten different realms. Kaden must reveal his past and prevent the end.
1. Prologue

His quest in search of the pure embracement of peace came to a sudden halt. Traveling for two years by himself, he showed no signs of doubt, only determination was present. The young nomadic boy once had a place he called home. A home where he was loved beyond any measure; at a young age, this boy has proven himself that he too can apply tasks a man can do. It's hard for a young minded individual to pursue an impossible journey of undergoing the embracement of a new life. Kaden was his name, a boy from the village isolated from the rest of the world. Komodo Village it's called, named for its numerous encountering of nearby dragons that roam the realm that they live in.

He traveled far and wide for a new home, stumbling upon the large rocks. The storm grew fierce and severe. Thunder strikes were crashing onto the ground, but yet the boy showed no fear, but grief .He is now a lost soul, with nothing but his empty thoughts, clouding his mind. His conscious had abandoned him as it was taken away by an evil force. During his encounters with terrors, his journey comes to a stop as he takes rest upon the volcanic mountains.

"No home to go to. No one to call a friend or a certain a guardian. "Why do I come across this tragic feeling?" the boy asks himself. "Does it all end here!?" he calls upon himself facing a gruesome creature. *RAAAWWWR* a horrendous roar fills the atmosphere.

He stands there with no weapon to defend himself with. The beast connects its eyes to the boys, as he gets pushed to the edge. It lifts its sharp and deadly claws; the boy closed his eyes to endure the life risking strike. The beast's claw knocks the boy from the high-in-the-sky magma mountain.

He falls and stumbles upon numbers of trees and rocks. A rock slide occurs as he tumbles down the ashy mountain. Alas, the sound of thunder ceases, the rubble comes to a halt as it hits the ground.

"(A…Am…Am I dead?)" The boy thought. "(Is this the feeling of my last breath? "(… Nothing but the dirt that is toppled on you?)". He remains there with every unanswered question roaming through his mind. But will they always be unanswered? Or will he remain there in a stagnant state and left for dead. Does all this have a meaning or is it just the cruelty of the boy's fate

Three Years Later:

"ZZZ….." His eyes opened. The glimpse of the morning sunrise catch the top right of his left eye. He quickly rises upward to see and feel himself in bandages. His abdomen, his forehead, and his shoulders were all covered.

He grabs his neck for support as he feels an enormous amount of pain in the area. He then takes a look at the hand he used to ease the pain, He notices an unusual symbol, with a meaning he doesn't know on the palm on his hand. He looks onto the other hand and sees the similar symbol.  
"…" he tries to open his mouth, but can't seem to respond to anything. The pain grows tremendously as he attempts to push himself off the bed. "Argh!" he feels the pain increase as he stands on both feet.

He begins to feel dizzy. "(Shouldn't I have died!?)" he thought to himself. His vision began to blur as he fell on the wooden wall. He picks himself back up. "You're quite strong for a wounded patient" a rugged voice grabbed his attention,

"…." He stills to pick himself up, "Now I know you can't speak. But somehow your brain is able to command your limbs to move". The man climbs through his window avoiding chair in his path,

"Half your brain has been shut down, so you're lacking certain needs to fulfill and maintain your bodily functions" he helps him up. "You're not from around this realm are you?" he shifts his head to a brainstorming position, "I haven't seen you or those clothes before". Kaden shook his head in disagreement,

"Really?" he helps him over to a large map. "This is the map of realms. It shows each and every realm throughout the universe . Surely, your realm should be acquainted with one of these displayed here" he waves his hand among the picture of each region shown. Kaden eyed the map with much strength as possible,

"…" he shook his head. "Nothing? Seems to be a side effect of the coma" the man comments. "Oh I'm Waldorf. I'm a teacher for the Guild of Ravens." He explained. "…." He tries to open his mouth to talk,

"Nice to meet you too" Waldorf takes him to the bed. "….Ka-den" he tries to talk. "Huh" he grabs his attention with such amazement. "Ka-den….m…my name i…s is Ka-den". "Kaden!" he smiled. "…." he remained quiet.

"Say no more" he began. "Looks like it's best to find you something to eat after three years of sleep" he smiled. He helped Kaden up out of the bed. Waldorf opens the door to the kitchen, "Here has a seat!". "...Huh" Kaden tries to sit up. A man in an apron notices the duo talking, "Ah here he is" he greets. "You've finally came to try out my famous Deviled Horseshoe Steak" he pats Waldorf on the back. "Not yet my good friend". But we do have to feed this poor individual right here". The experienced chef gazed upon the innocent soul supporting his wounds,

"Hmm..." he thinks. "What is your name?" he asks. "He doesn't talk much. All the injuries he had endured caused him to be in a three year coma!" Waldorf explained. "Are serious!?", "Yea...I'm surprised you haven't noticed. He's been in that room the entire time!". 

"Interesting...I'm surprised he's recovering so fast " the chef mentioned.

"..." Kaden tries to take in what they're saying. "Not to worry. I shall give him my famous steak. And I'll make him talk more than ever before!" his confidence grew.  
Kaden tries to remember the incident while the other two set off to prepare the meal. Nothing has ever struck him mind harder than that near-death occurrence that took place on Mt. Atlas. The beast of a billion fangs that attacked him in plain. "Kaden...Kaden?" a voice called, 

"..." he turns to the chef. "Be ready in a sec ". Just have to add my beautiful finishing touches." he peeked his head back into the kitchen. Kaden, the curious one turns his head to the window, and looks at the people. He stands up,  
"..." he watches them come by. The bandages on his abdomen sent messages to his brain of a certain calling. "Argh!" he jerked in pain.

"Here we are" he approached him with such delight. "My famous Deviled Horseshoe Steak is ready for digestion". 

Kaden gazes at the plate with his mouth actually drooling for the delightful taste that would soon enter the taste buds of his mouth. His eyes lit up with such crystal-like reflection, *SPLASH* He stuffed his face right in the steak. *Chew chew chew swallow swallow gulp*. The food being flung into his mouth, he never gave that steak a chance to breathe.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Such appetite on his one yea?",

"Hmhm" Waldorf crossed his arms to smile. "(This young man should be an honorary Raven)" he thought to himself gazing upon Kaden's appearance. "(His body type seems heavy, he recovers quite fast for an unconscious individual. And the fire in his eyes, he seems more than just a Raven...but)" he opened his eyes revealing a devilish smile, "(We must see what he's really capable of)".

He gave out a small laugh unnoticeably, as Kaden munched down the remaining scraps of food left on the plate. *BUUUUURRRRP!* he covered his mouth in fullness,

"How was it?" he slapped his back. "...N...N-Nice" he wipes his mouth. "Thanks Chef. Come we must change your appearance, if you want to fit around here" he commented.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked. Kaden stood on his two feet, "(Amazing)". Kaden began jumping on his tip-toes and wiggling around to gain back the feeling again.

"I'll take that as a yes" he smiled walking him towards the door. "Allow me to show you to your house. The villagers decided to have build you a house until you full recovery." he walked him out of the kitchen and onto the village ground.

The duo step foot onto the forest mountain village; Dragoon Root Village. The grassy mountain top ranged village isolated from the rest of the rival villages, was anonymous to the human minds. "The people in this unknown village are quite fond of you Kaden. We've been waiting for your awakening from sometime now" he breathes in the fresh air. "How long has this pl-ace been here?" he asked almost completing his sentence,

"Wow you recover a lot faster than I thought" he acknowledges the recovery of Kaden. "For centuries now. This village has been our protector ever since its found blessed it with all his energy.". Kaden looked interested "Tell me what were you doing on the volcano?". The question couldn't be answered, his head up to the skies was the only response he had. "Can't say huh?" he began,

"I see...". "Come allow me to show you to our village!" he walks him down the path out of the deep forest area.

Inside the gates of Dragoon Root Village Square,

"Here we are, Welcome to the Town Square. Where all of your much needed materials await to be bought by loyal hunters of our generation" he introduces the town to the one young male, who recovered from a three year coma. "(Three years)" Kaden thought to himself,

"Something you need on your missions?" he begins and points over to the shop to his right. "Marlon's Raven Shop is the beneficial store for Ravens who go on missions". he explained. Kaden looked odd, "Oh!"

"You have no idea what a Raven is do you?" he asked. Kaden shooked his head. "No matter" he showed him down further walking past fellow villagers. "A Raven is an experienced Drinosaur Monster Demon Slayer who go on missions or requests asked by our villagers or outsiders. We have a school not too far from here that teach and train our children to become Ravens and provide a large income and support for our village" he stops to look at Kaden.

"You, I believe, have the abilities to subdue our Raven Hunters. Who knows eh? Who knows". Kaden looked downward to absorb the conversation, "(What was I doing at that volcano? Something's not right here.)". Kaden does some deep thinking, "Hey you okay? You've been quiet our whole time walking. When someone with your recovering skill, heals so fast, they usually want to brag about it. But no you, tend to be like it's no big deal. ..." he paused,

Kaden smiled, "Interesting. I'm quite curious to examine your tactics much further...Hey!" he popped in the middle of his own sentence. "How about you become a Raven?! It would be the best experience you've ever endured, not to mention you'll be training on a 24/7 daily basis", he tries to butter him with all the things he could possibly think of. "(S-Sounds desperate)" he thought to himself. "I-don't know really..." Kaden responded.

"Trust me it would be a chance for you get to know fellow villagers who watched you in your coma" he continuously tried to. Kaden stuck his head to the sky, "...Okay" he responded.

"Splendid...wait right here!" he darted forward ahead of him. "(...Weird...)" he began to think. "(Where is the volcano from here?) he looked outward out of village grounds. The large mountain he gazes upon, catches the sight of his eyes. He walks closer to it,

"(Not a volcano but...looks familiar)". He walks down from the grassy hill over to the entering gates of the village, "(...)" he begins to think harder. Knowing that he will surely be stopped by any villager that notices him, he uses his stealth skills to climb onto the bars of the gate. The guard sleeps near the lookout tower not far from where Kaden's position is. "(...Not too long now)" he falls onto the grassy ground. His eyes returned to the large mountain ahead of the village, he follows the pathway down the grassy mountain.

"(Strange...)" he thought to himself. "(A young man who has been in a coma for three years...shouldn't be able to feel comfortable as I am now.)" he realized, sprinting down the soon to be rocky mountain. "(Does this...mean anything?)" he jumps downward to evade the longway to the soil grounds.

As he stepped onto the ground with his dark brown leather medieval boots. The fog surrounded his sight, it kicked up over his head, preventing him from seeing onward. "(...Nothing...I see nothing)" he takes little steps forward.

*Eagle Call*

Its head shifting towards Kaden without him knowing. It flew off the branch it had landed on. Kaden the unsure wonder lurking through Demon Prairie Fields, alone with nothing but curiosity that clouds his mind. He walks onward,

*Ferocious Snarling* he stops . He hears nothing but, *Snarling gets louder*. The sound of an unknown presence. "W-Who's out there" he tries to complete the sentence. "...",

"...YOU?...YOU'RE NOT FROM AROUND HERE ARE YOU?" the sound spoke out to him. "(...Who...)". "What's that of a concern to you?" he asked calming his paranoia. "YOUR CLOTHES...THEY ARE NOT OF RAVEN CASUALTIES" it circles around the no-fear-wonder Kaden. "Yeah you're right..." he began. He gave a small but cocky smirk, "I'm not from around here...To be honest I don't know where I'm from" he felt too confident. "But I do know where you're going!" he gazed upon the demon wolf.

"...*HOWL*...FEEL THE POWER OF AKUMA RAGE!" the ferocious wolf charged from behind. Kaden dove to his right side out of the way,

"(I...barely dodged that...)" he caught his breath. "YOU'RE FAST...BUT IT SEEMS LIKE THE WAY YOU'RE SUPPORTING YOURSELF" it analyzed. "YOU'RE GOING TO SLOW YOURSELF DOWN!" it laughed with such vicious Saber-Tooth Tiger-like teeth. Kaden picked himself up,

"Hmph...let's see..." he prepared for another incoming attack. The two circled around watching each other's movements. The wolf struck again, but Kaden reacted too late. It grappled its teeth into his arm. "ARGH" Kaden fell backwards trying to get the deadly demon off him. Blood began to gush out, fighting for his life, he pounded the dog numerous times. Then finally turned and smashed it to the ground with a sharp rock. He bashed and bashed, the demon squirmed left and right trying to break free,

"RAAH!...GET OFF OF ME!" he lashed out its inferno flames, blowing Kaden away. *THUD!*. His arm continuously bled out, nothing but determination on his mind. "Come on" he struggled standing up. He pointed to the wounded demon,

"YOU'RE QUITE THE CLEVER ONE" it spat out blood. Kaden took note of that, "(This isn't any no ordinary demon...looks to me that this is a low class one)" he stood straight,

"YOU...DON'T SEEM AFRAID!?" it grew frustrated. "WHY AREN'T YOU TREMBLING AT YOUR FEET?!" it asked with indescribable rage. The young brave male stood up with his bleeding arm. His heart pumping with excitement, his head towards the ground looking at his balled fist.

"Come at me..." he said without stutter. *Whash!* His focus returned back to the terrifying demon. "You can't kill me..." he began,

"...When you're already dead by my hands!". He charged, "RAAAAAAAAAAAH" it also charged at full speed. The two of them gained speed as they prepare themselves for Round 2.

It jumped for his neck, for the vital organ. Kaden shifted his weight to the right, dodging the killer attack. *Whoosh!* He swayed with such quickness, and grappled both his hands onto the neck of the demon.

"HOW!?" it yelled. "You left your guard open" he hesitated to end it already just to make the last comment. He said it with such confidence and coolness, *CRACK* the bones were severed, and the demon's head drooped down the shoulder of the victor. It eyes turned pale, the soul of the demon was defeated by a hero with such talent.

"(...I never knew I recovered so fast)" he looked at his black fingerless gloves. The blood centered to the palm of the glove, he looked upward to person scouting him from a distance. His eyes began to go out to the blurriness, he felt the wooziness surrounding his brain. He fell backwards and hit the ground with nothing but the blood on his arm.

"..." the person hiding in the darkness with his chrome eyes, analyzing the injured Kaden. "...He's...alive!?" he says vanishing into the shadows.


	2. A New Home

"(...Wh...Where am I)?..." he said. The young male was lying on the ground sound asleep in another realm. "(...Fire?!...People screaming!?)" he analyzed. He remained lying on the floor, but couldn't get up for some reason. "(...My body...I...can't feel it?...Wha...What's happening?)".

The Next Morning:

"ZZ...Z...Z...Z"

*Birds Chirping in the silent morning*

"*Door opens* A young woman enters the room with a bowl of fresh water. She gazes upon the injured warrior. Placing her hand on top of his forehead, she discovers a chain wrapped around his neck. She picks up the medal on his chest, and sees a weird looking stone.

"...umph..." a weak sound came from his mouth as he nudged out of his dream. "Yer...You're up" she jumped back and dropped the stone. Kaden stood straight up, "Huh?...What the?..." he wiped his face with his hands. "How'd I..." he began. "You've been knocked out, outside the village. Captain Waldorf found you and brought you in your new house we've built for you" she welcomed. "Wait..." he paused,

"Then..." he looked at was once was his wound. "(It's...)" he studied it. "(Gone)". Nothing was on his arm, nothing but the skin on his bone. "(...How...)" . "Are you okay? We're still trying to find out what happened to you?" she asked with such curiosity. "I..." he paused. ("...That wolf!...but I don't think I should tell them what really happened)" he thought,

"You sure you're feeling okay?" she asked again. "...Of course...I'm perfectly okay" he jumped out of bed. "There's nothing wrong with me...but how did you find me?" he asked. She smiled at him, "Well Captain Waldorf found you down the mountain. It wasn't until we heard certain instrument from where you were, to notice that you were unconscious" she explained. "..." he couldn't respond.

"Well now that you're up..." she began. "Why don't you meet us and the Ravens at the Kitchen...I'm sure you'll fit in just fine" she smiled raising the bowl of hot fresh water to him. "..." he glared at the reflection. "(...Who am I really)" he thought to himself. "(Is there something...that...)" he thought deeper. ..."(That I possess?!)" he questioned his mind.

"Come on! They're already starting to serve" she headed out of the room. He stood up from bed, put on his clothes and walked out of the room and into the village grounds. He sees her running on ahead, "(...Wait wasn't I near the kitchen the last time?)" he ran forward and turned around to the building he was in. "...(oh...this must be ...)" he began. "(My house!?)".

"Hey Raven!" someone called. "We were supposed to report to the kitchen a long time ago!". It appears to be a Raven solider heading his way,

"(...Raven?!...)" he thought. The soldier stopped to take a breather, "*pant pant*...What are you still doing here? We have to go to the kitch..." he paused to look at Kaden. "...Wait...those clothes..." he began. "Yo...You're not a Raven..." he looked at him some more,

"You're that new guy that was found outside of this village" he looked amazed. "Dude respect" he pounded his arm. "...Respect?" Kaden responded. "Yea...word's going around that you took out a Saber. One of the dangerous of all demons" he explained. Kaden's confidence grew somewhat,

"...It really wasn't all that bad" he scratched the back of his head. "Wow...what's your name bro" he smiled with such excitement. "...Uh...Kaden.." he said. "Wow okay Kaden...why don't you stop by the kitchen with the rest of the Ravens. I'm sure you'll get along with everyone just fine" he walked ahead waiting for Kaden to follow.

"Sure..." he responded following him. He caught up with the walking Raven; "I'm Kato by the way" he offered his hand. Kaden smiled, "N-nice to meet you haha". "Likewise bro". They shook hands and continued on forward. Down the narrow grassy path of trees, they walked together pass the nearby villagers carrying their inventory. "(...Interesting...)" he began to think. "(There choice of village settlements is uncommon from other normal villages. Hm...)" he gazes upon the designing markings on the houses and walls. `

"You okay...you seem dazed?" he responded to Kaden's silence. He couldn't answer, his mind was so far gone out of this world. "..." he continued onward. He glared without blinking, he walked without speaking, breathed without mouthing; he was gone from this world.

"...Kaden?" he spoke again. Ensuring of his safety he approaches his front. "Are you okay?" he waits for a response. "Uh yea..." he snaps out of it. "Yea of course" he walks around the confused Raven.

"Okay?..." he began. "Anyway.." he speeds to catch up to him. "Not too far, we should be able to hit the school grounds!" he mentioned. Over the hill they went just to see the sun over the horizon and the buildings reflecting the rays onto the ground. "Here it is!" he said pointing to the training grounds of the school in front of them. The swordsmen walking around carefree, continuously training their tails off for endurance, or just heading over to the kitchen. "Come on Kaden...I'll sign you up" he ran down the hill.

He left Kaden standing on top of the hill, watching the people go to work, allowing others to focus on their weapons and guns. Blacksmiths were busy combing metal together through the process of copper smelting. He takes a step downward to the lower elevated grass area of the training grounds. "Hmm?" someone notices his presence,

"..." he remained quiet. "Hey you must be new?" a Raven approached him. "...Yea" he answered. Kaden watched the male Raven with his giant Guillotine Sword strapped to his back. "I'm Roy...and this is my Dino Pet Scythe" he turn's Kaden's attention to the little Pterodactyl on his shoulder. "...*Sqawk* Nice to meet you." the dinosaur bird responded.

He gazed at the bird, "What's your name?" he asked. "K-...Kaden" he responded. "You okay?...you seem a little dazed" he noticed. "Nah I'm okay, just hungry that's all" he patted his stomach. "Don't worry that Kitchen has the best cook! So no worries eh?" he smiled. Kaden looked emotional-less, "Who are you with?" ,

"..Uh?...Kato" he responded. Roy smirked a little bit, "Kato huh?...look don't be affiliated with that loser" he began to show his cockiness. "Hmm?" he looked concerned. "Yea like he said don't be affiliated with that loser" his partner stepped in. "He's the wash up Raven from last year. Failed everything but arriving home on time". Another one came up and laughed with the other two.

"..." he looked at Kato heading in his direction. He left the conversation to save him the trouble of being embaressed. "You okay?..." Kato asked. Kaden walked to him. "Yeah...so how did it go?",

"A-Okay...now hurry to the Registration Office. I'll meet you in the Kitchen" he walked off. Kaden watched him leave, the trio came up from behind. "Follow us. We know how to get you in our Raven ranking in no time!" Roy escorted him to the office.

"Good Morning fellow Ravens!" the clerk greeted the four of them. "Morning. We would like to register the new villager: Kaden, to the school as a Raven trainee" Roy explained. Kaden smiled, he actually felt confident in this Raven Training School. "Ah yes! Kaden, Kato and Captain Waldorf has spoken about you. It seems that you're a natural at slaying, scouting, and hunting. Amazing attributes for a newbie. So there shouldn't be any trouble for you passing the exam before your enrollment of this school" the female clerk smiled.

"Okay...I'm ready" he pounds his fist. "(Such determination)" a female Raven companion noticed his pride. "I'm sure you're ready to take it on right now!" the clerk started to spark him up. "Yea..." he balled his right fist.

"Okay then head on this way. And you'll receive you briefing in a little while" the clerk pointed the way. "Okay Kaden...this is your chance to show your stuff". He touched his right shoulder. "Hmph...then I'm ready" he balls his fist. "Glad to here it. Now we'll meet you at the training grounds. We gotta see what you're made of"  
he extended his hand.

Kaden shakes his hand and turns to make his way to his task.

At the meeting room for the trainees, "Okay listen up everyone!". Kaden walked and looked at the fellow trainees sitting at desk. He notices the power and determination from the captain's eyes. "Captain Waldorf?" he asked out loud.

"Look trainee! YOU ARE LATE AND DISRUPTING MY CLASS!" he yelled at him unexpectedly. Kaden jerked back,

"Uh?"

"Sit down!" he said unto him. Kaden found a seat next to a female trainee. "Kaden! You shall address me as Sensei Waldorf and nothing else! At your rank you are nothing but trashed coughed up by life itself". He hesitated to respond,

"Better stay low on this one" the female desk-mate stopped him. "After what we know from him so far, turns out he's not the one to talk back too" she warned.

"True but that doesn't that I won't stop from letting him win this battle" he acknowledged. She smiled with her eyes closed in concentration. "I'll tell you when to strike with that stone at your left"

He took a gaze at it, and with his stealth skills picked it up without any suspicions. "Hmph...I'll give you the go ahead" she aided. He locked onto the the talking captain. She nodded her head, as the teacher turned to the side.

Kaden chucked the stone straight to the corner of his eye. *Nuck* :Ow!...what the..." he turned to his direction. "WHO DID THIS!" he shouted att he class. The female trainee cracked a smirk but hid it from the rest. Kaden smiled but was did the same. "YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE SO FUNNY EH!?...WELL THEN! I KNOW HOW TO FIX YOU ALL!".

Waldorf gazed upon the students, "Kaden!" he pointed and called. He jerked up, "Come over here!" he called the innocent seemed-to-be- future Raven. He took a quick glance at his female companion. In her calm cool voice, "Just be calm..." was what she said. "...no help" he said under his breath. He approached the captain,

"Now! Since one of your classmates have decided to conceal their identity. I've decided to allow you to choose something the class could do as a punishment" he gave them the authority. "Uh?..." he looked at his female companion. She gazed at him with nothing but calmness in her eyes. She looked at him dead in his eyes with that same smirk on her face. Then all of a sudden, "How about we just cut to the chasse and give us an assignment that will challenge all of our skills to the test" Kaden responded, but afterward felt weird about what he just said.

"Hmm logical! So what would that task be?" he asked. Kaden stood back in place, "How about hand-to-hand combat?" *pounds fist*, "I could use a good workout!" he looked oh-so-confident. "Aw c'mon sit down!" the other classmates complained as he looked the captain in his eyes. "Hmph! I like the way you think!" *Thud Thud Thud* he pounded his back.

"Then it's settled!" he smiled greatly. "I will assign trainees to groups. All of you will team members that will spar other groups to see whose the strongest." he began. "...Consider this your first training lesson as a future Raven. To be a true Raven, one must learn the basic steps of martial arts to augment your skills and withstand against demons and monsters out there!" he pounds his fist to his hand.

"*Sigh*..." Kaden took a breather. He took another look at his female companion with that same smile, but then puts her hoodie on concealing her identity. "Take your seat Kaden. Your assistance is no longer required" he pointed to his seat next to her. He approached and sat down next to her,

"Hey" he whispered,

"Hm?"

"When I was explaining the consequence, I felt not myself. But instead felt the your presence, what does that mean?" he asked. "It's best that I don't tell you. Judging for your current knowledge, you'd probably won't understand anything I do or say. It's best that you don't know" she warns.

"Not to worry. As what I've seen or heard from this village so far, there's nothing too weird or too logical for me".

"Hmph...let's just leave it at that." she ignores him. "Okay now it's time to choose who's going to be in what group!" Waldorf begins. "Now all of you! Write your name on the piece of paper in front of you". They all looked downward and did so. Kaden grabbed his pencil and drilled his name onto it,

"Okay now pass them forward so that you can pick out your teammates"


	3. Kairo: The Shadow Warrior

The students were talking amongst themselves. "You okay?" she asked. Kaden looked in her shadow-covered eye. "Yea...I'm okay" he takes a closer gaze at her. "What's with the hoodie? I mean like you seem to be a little...shy",

She ducks down, "I rather not have this conversation. Focus on what's going on" she stood from her chair. "Wait" he thinks about going after but then lets her go. "Kaden!" he turns to the captain.

"Pay attention up here!", "Huh?...Oh right!" he pops right back in his chair. "Okay now I shall draw the people and assign them to their designated groups!" he eyed them all. He drew the first name,

"Tyrant is the leader of the group. And following him will be the known future Ravens: Darius,...Quincy ...Blade and Daveda. Your leader will be given the authority to name your group and to sign up for the match at hand" Waldorf explained. The five of them stood up, met up with each other and approached Waldorf.

"Here's your badge. Now proceed onward to your designated house". The five of them took a look at each other and went off to seek further acquaintance.

"The next leader is...Warren" the individual stood up with intense desire. "And your fellow companions that you are responsible for are...: Destiny...Takeo...Juno and..." he reaches for the next one. For some reason, none of this is of concerning to Kaden at all. "(...For someone who chooses to be isolated from the world. I bet she knows something we don't...)" he thinks to himself. "Yutaka..." he acknowledged the five future-Ravens their duties and sends them off to be better acquainted. "The next five.." Waldorf started off again,

"Shall be lead by...Gunther.." he acknowledges the cocky trainee. "Alright! Let's Get This Started!" he rose to accept the badge. Kaden raises from his seat to follow the concealed female companion. "And his followers! Shall be none other than...:..Siege...Dante..." he took a pause.

Kaden approached the secured trainee. "Hey...you okay?" he reached out to her. "Please..." she began, "Leave me be..." he looked at her with guilt, "Kaden!" Waldorf calls his name, grabbing his attention. "And...Pandora..." Waldorf announces the pulled names.

"Okay team...from henceforth we shall be known as: Team Dragon-Knights! Rulers of the Future, and Slayers of all Evil" the overeager leader Gunther called out. Kaden took another glimpse of the mysterious trainee. She rose upward to meet up with Gunther, "C'mon Kaden..." Dante walked up to him from behind, grabbing his shoulder. "Let's how this is going to turn out".

The five met up with the Captain, and were sent on their way outside. "Okay guys!" with such excitement. "Since I'm in charge of what you guys do on a daily basis! I for one, am going to make sure we get the hang of each other from henceforth agreed?" he questioned. All of them looked ticked off beyond all reason, "Wrong!" an unknown voice appeared out of thin air. "Huh?...Who goes there!?" Gunther and others look around for the unknown voice.

"Why I'm right here...". Gunther's pupils shrunk, "Your voice can lead your team into great danger unless you take the proper precautions. And learn to control it that is" the shadow man appeared right behind the now-scared-out-of-his-mind Gunther. "WHAA!" he jerked to the ground.

Kaden and the others looked at the Rogue standing before them. "I am Kairo...you're assigned Rogue teacher. I shall supervise your every action so that you don't hurt yourselves or others."Look man..." Gunther stood back up, "We don't need a babysitter telling us what to do" he approached.

"..." *swooosh* the leaves kicked up. "I believe you do..." right at Gunther's shoulder, he held a Raven Knife. "You see...you maybe the leader...but I am the Master..." *Puuuuush* he knocks him to his right side. "(Impressive he's too quick to even analyze...)" Dante thought to himself,

"What is your rank?" Dante stood forward. Pandora focused on his response. "I am a Shinobi Raven, not the top class but it's high enough to accept the dangerous tasks given" he acknowledged.

"I heard about that...",

"If it's not top class then...what are the ranks?" Pandora grew curious. "It's more plain an simple than you think. The ranking of each and ever Raven is based how many missions completed given by the Guild Counselors. It's up to them to decide if you're ready to take on a more difficult task. If you fail that certain mission, you'll not only lose the promotion but be demoted to an even lower rank."

"!" the young future Ravens were in awe. "Interesting...a Raven in your current ranking would never had guessed the system of the Raven rankings. You must be Dante Umenyiora, son of the Tax Collector, Brady Umenyiora.",

"Hmph..." he slid his hands in his pockets *sigh*. "That's me...and I wish not to be identified as my father, I only go by my first name.",

"I see...". "(Something about him just doesn't feel right about this guy...I better maintain my distance from him)" Kaden thought. "(He's unusual..)" Gunther also thought.

"Back to what I was saying, the certain ranks are in different class groups in which determine the authority each person has. Since you say you're a Shinobi Raven, you are considered to be in the middle class. Not to low but not high either".

"I've heard of you by your appearance at the Shaolin Apprentice Tournament four years ago. You almost won that title if it wasn't for that careless mistake you made" he acknowledges. He balls up his fist, "Yes I know...and I will get my second chance to finish him off" he began to take it personally.

"Not to worry" he approached the five of them. "Once you're done with my little tests I'm sure you'll get your second chance" he gave him a thumbs up. "Hmph...alright...".

"So who are you anyway?" Pandora stood forward in front of the others. "...Of course...how rude of me. Why don't ourselves to each other? I'm sure all of your are curious about who you're going to be teaming up with correct?" he started.

"Sounds good to me" Pandora acknowledges,

"Sure" Gunther steps in,

"Whatever..." Dante barely tries to be acquainted,

"...Fine" the mysterious Siege opens up. Kaden looked up at the shadow-like warrior, "Okay...cool with me" he stood up. The shadow rogue turned away from the five of them, "Okay...but first follow me over to the Xiaoyu Memorial Grounds...we'll do the introductions there." *Swoosh* he vanished in the trees.

"Uh?...what just happened?" Gunther responded. "I don't know...but obviously he's testing us..." Dante follows, vanishing into the trees.

"Whoa! Hey! Wait for me!" Gunther follows. "...(This can't get any weirder).." he looks at Siege. "I don't know about you two...but I'm going to find out who this crazy cat is!" she dashes into the trees.

"Siege..." Kaden calls. "...What?" she responds in a concealed hostile matter. "Look we can't just stay we have to get going" he swallows his pride just to help her.

"I catch up on my own strength...just leave me!" she also responds. "What is your game?..First you help me with the whole "revenge thing" with the Waldorf and now you're just so hidden and guarded!",

"I didn't ask for your PITY nor COMMENTS. NOW JUST GO!" she joins the others. ...

"(...Just what goes on in her little mind of hers?...". He tails her down by climbing onto the tree and jumps from the tall branch.

The five attempt to jump from branch to branch heading towards the Memorial Grounds. Kaden was dead last attempting to talk some sense into the mysterious Siege. "I'm not leaving you alone...until you give me an answer...what the hell is your problem or concern?"

"..." no response. She continues to follow the others. *Sush* He misses a branch and pummels through gravity. "Whoa!..Ahhh!" *Crash!* "Ow!..Damn it!.." he rubs his bottom. *pant pant* "(She's got something on her mind...)". He picks himself up and continues to follow the others.

Meanwhile at the Memorial Grounds,

*Chuuck!* "Hmph...Now that no one is here. Maybe I'll just puff a few" he takes out a cigar just to kickback and relax himself. *Puff Puff Puff*. "Hmm?"

He stands up, "It looks like there's one missing from the group...this might be easier than I thought" he sits back on the hand of the giant statue.

"C'mon we should have arrived at the Grounds by now!" Dante continuously jumps from branch to branch. "Dante!" Gunther calls from behind.

"What is it? You're slowing me down..."

"What about the others?...We can't just leave them behind!" he warned.

"They mean nothing now! I want to nail this guy!". His eyes only gazed forward dashing through the trees. "Don't be so hard! We have to make sure they're okay...I'm the LEADER HERE!".

"...I don't care...you all mean nothing to me right now! There's no stopping me from getting this guy!". Gunther stops, "You jerk! Go on, do you what you will...!"

"..." Dante continues onward. "You can't be serious..." he turns around in search of the others.

At the back of the pack, "(Man I bet those guys are already there just waiting for me. Some first day huh?)" Kaden thought. Dashing through the trees, "Huh?" he switched his eyes over a person to the ground. "(It's that girl!)" he notices. *Swap! Tuck!*. "Hey you okay?!" he offered to help her up.

"Don't come near!...It's a trap!" she warns. "Huh?..." *GGGGGGGROP!*, A large metal spiked chain was pulled from the ground and impales Kaden's right calf. "AHHH!" he falls to the ground. "Lookie here! Looks like we got some meat to eat. Ain't that right boy!" a inhuman looking butcher appeared from the trees, along with his dog companion. *RAAAAWWWRRRr RAAAARRRRR* its growl was so ferocious. "Now feel the pain of fear!" *SWAP*. He chucks his butcher's blade directly at the maimed Kaden, "Argh!..." he couldn't move.

"Hold on!" Pandora clapped her hands together with such force. She created a wind that trashed the injured trainee out of harms way. "Offf." he rolls recovering himself. "SWOOSH* the blade rotates over her. "Hey you alright!?" she looked concern. "Not to worry. It'll take more than just a few winds to brush me off". She smiled,

"(Ow!)" he thought. "Damn it! Stubborn little ones aren't they!?". *GRRRRR*. The dog was more than ready to pounce on the two. Kaden used his remaining strength to get back up, "...Hey...I may have forgotten your name...but...we can still do this" he limped his way towards her. She stood up and faced the two assailants, "Your right..." she smiled.

"Oh...my name is Pandora...Pandora Hoshino. And I must say...you're quite the athlete" she smiled while still facing the two demons. "Heh...nice name..." he balls his fists. She squats downward in a pouncing position.

"*Hiisssss*" her teeth grew into fangs. Kaden looked at her with such awe, She attacked the demon dog approaching that distracted Kaden. "Huh" he was stunned. *Doom!* he was knocked backwards. "Argh..." he tumbled onto the grass. "Once I'm done with you...I'll make sure your bones are to be used as toothpicks" the butcher smirked at Kaden.

The blade was chucked towards Kaden, the barely dodged it, but stood up to a fist to fast. He pummeled towards the ground trampling. He recovered whipping the blood from his bottom. "(Tougher than I thought…looks like I have to play it safe)". The demon had the blade above its head preparing to slice Kaden in half.

He rolls out of harm's way to his left side. *Doom* the blade landed intensely on the ground. "Argh!" *Dud!* he kneed the demon's head, grabbed onto its neck, twirled around and slammed it backwards.

"*pant pant*" he tried to catch his breath. He gazes at Pandora. She and the dog continued attacking each other. Kaden offered to help by approaching the fight,

"Raaaaaah!" the butcher appeared behind him. It prepared to execute a strong horizontal strike. Kaden turned in surprised, *Woosh* It swung. He dropped down on his stomach, rolled to his right, and stood up. He does an air-somersault kick, bashing the demon onto its back. Kaden stood still in confidence. *Swash* his arms were strapped by vines that appeared behind him.

"Argh" he couldn't move. The butcher rose from the ground eying the troubled Kaden. "Mhm...thanks for making things easier" he smirked. Kaden continued to budge out, "Heh...things happen". "Not you...". Rustling was occurring behind the trapped Kaden, he turns to see another demon heading in his direction. This one was quite fast and was identified as a half-man, half-beast. Kaden was helpless and vulnerable to the incoming demon from behind. *Thrash*. Pandora came to the rescue, knocking the demon off its tracks. She turned and eyed the butcher, who chucked its blade towards the two. "Hang on!" she yelled.

"To what!?" she grips onto the vines and placed both of her feet on his back. "...?!" he felt the pressure. She sliced the vines that held him captive. The vines fell, Kaden bent backwards dodging the blade. He pulls Pandora down towards him to get her clear of the blade.

It past right beyond them, Pandora recovered and looked upward. The partial beast demon raised it's claws as it was already to complete its aerial attack. Both of them were in a vulnerable state once again, *GRAP*. "What the?!...". "You didn't think I was going to allow my teammates to be..." the hero paused.

"Dog meat!" the hero revealed himself grappling onto the partial beast. "(Is that...?)" Kaden began. "...(Gunther?)" he questioned in his mind.

"It is I Gunther Minutashi. And I shall..." he pauses. The pupils of his eyes turn to a different pattern."Own up to my responsibilities". He thrusts backwards, kicks off the beast and pummels it to the ground with such force. *Tak!* he lands safely,

"Don't worry I have your backs. It's time that I begin my responsibility as LEADER!".

"Hmph...show off" Kaden muttered under his breath. The butcher grabbed Gunther from behind, and began strangling his ribs together. Gunther's abilities were enhanced, with quick speed, he broke free, jumped backwards onto his back and kicked upward to nail the demon in its face. The butcher flew into the air. Gunther quickly did an aerial backflip, places his feet against the demon's head.

"Whoa…..he's…fast" he gazed upon Gunther's intense speed. *GRROP!*. "Comet Strike!" he kept a cool smile as he stomped and crushed the head of the now dead demon. "(Wow this Gunther…..he's not normal)" Pandora thought.

"Gunther! Look out!" he turns and sees the partial beast rose from the ground under his feet. "Huh?" he looks downward and sees the it approaching.. *Crash* …..*Shift*….*Throb*. The demon's legs were dangling from the arms of …Kairo. "Sorry I took so long but…..I had a little delay at the memorial grounds" he held the now deceased demon in his clutches.

"WHAAAAT!? WHO THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU ARE STANDING US UP LIKE THIS!" Pandora lashes out. "….Pandora.." Kairo calls. "?!" she stops.

"Don't…move" he dashes with such speed towards. Pandora hesitates to even breathe. *Shuck*. Then blade he held had penetrated through the face of a stalking demon behind the unaware trainee.

"What the?!" she pauses. Kairo, with his hand still on the handle of the blade, leaps over her shoulder, and yanks the demon's head to the ground with brute force. "That was…." She couldn't say all her words.

"(Who is this guy?)" Kaden thought. "Whew" he took a breather. He turns his eyes towards Gunther. "Very impressive Gunther. Your act as a leader proves your loyalty as one. That is something I'm proud of" he smiled. "Th-thanks" his eye pattern returned to normal.


	4. Enter Kaden Yamakatsu

The shadow figure gazed upon the current situation that had taken place. "….There's no doubt…." It said. He opens his chrome eyes at Kaden, "But it seems…" he vanishes back into the shadows.

In an isolated location from beyond the mountains, inside an unknown volcano. Darkness filled the atmosphere, shadows appeared everywhere, and not a light was in sight. Ten different stoned pedestals represented individuals with different elements of powers. The isolated volcanic village was home to the evil rogues of any realm out there. Each and every villager has been on a killing rampage, and hasn't been captured by an official. This village was based off of a certain hideout particularly for the containment for rogue serial killers that have taken refuge away from officials.

"…..Nine Gods of Sudikakio. Arise from your duties. I call you to spread your Intel" the shadow leader called. And at that moment nine different individuals appeared before his eyes and each of them standing on their assigned pedestals. "Galthorb, Assassin of the Flames".

"Sui, Assassin of the Waters"

"Kyro, Demon of the Shadows"

"Warui, Assassin of the Earth"

"Jubaro, Assassin of the Rain"

"Halee Umenyiora, Assassin of the Demon Mist",

"Nina, Slayer of the Frozen Wastes"

"Krash, Vanquisher of the Clouds"

"Xicor, Assassin of Inferno".

And the leader who was centered from the entire group, "And Spawn, GOD of the Demon World". They all assembled together in an orderly fashion. "I have called you all here because of our world order of new ruling" the GOD stated. "You all are aware of the calamities that have been seen throughout each and every realm right?... All of whom stand before me. It is destined that we must all protect the portals of which our brethren dwell upon" "Heh please" the cocky Sui butted in. The focus turned towards him. "What mortal be foolish enough to overthrow our plans. It's a death wish if you ask me"

"That's the point! Who asked you Sui!? Always speaking out of line in front of Lord Spawn!" Halee attempted to silence him.

"Heh just what I expected from you Umenyiora. Always gotta speak for others than yourself. That's so pathetic"

"Y-Y-you!"

"Enough!" Jubaro silenced them both. "The more you two argue about your petty differences the less information we receive from Lord Spawn."

"B-but Sui..."

"Shut it!".

"...". Silence once again filled the atmosphere. "...Now in order for us to maintain power over the realms of Kalidon. You must assemble all demons that relate to your elemental powers. And create an army impenetrable to the mortals that stand before us." he began.

"..." Xicor remained quiet only to turn his head over Spawn. "Lord...". He calmly called. "Yes there is a disturbance in our atmosphere. A mere spy I presume...",

"A spy!?" Halee repeated. "...It is not of concern. However he must be dealt with, we cannot afford any secrets given" he began to eye the quiet but deadly Kyro of the Shadows. "...Understood" he vanished away from the rest of the nine rogues. "Master...Do you believe it is wise to send our top assassin to execute such a peasent misson? Why not send a civilian?" Jubaro asked.

"...Have faith in our comrade. Take it as a warm up for better challenges in the future.". the God had that same look on his face since the beginning, both calm and deadily. "But what if this menace...?" he was stopped. "His authority shouldn't be questioned. It's important that you should honor his decisions." Nina bugded in also.

"...You're right. Forgive me Lord".

"I admire your concern for your brother. However, if one is to be loosened of his restraints, he must be familiar with his mechanics." Spawn explained. "Come there are still so much to do" he left the meeting area; the rest followed.

Spying from an outside location,

"..." a spy sees gazes upon the mountain of the rogues. "Location found, but the only thing that is of concern is that they outnumber us all.". He peeked this his binoculars again,

"You think you have seen too much?" the shadows appeared in his eye-sight. "Huh" the spy falls backwards. "Your energy level wasn't difficult to detect. It was a matter of time until one of us were to be sent to eradicate you" he gazed with his pupil-less eyes in the all black background.

"You...can't be real" the spy backpedals away from the intimidating being in front of him. "Don't worry...your life will be shortened before you will ever feel the pain I shall bestow upon you". He walked closer,

"N-no!" he stares at him. Kyro lifts his arm up to the boy, and at that moment, the spy's shadows turned against him and held him in a choke hold. "I...C-can't breathe" he tried to break loose. "Your struggling is pointless...I shall devour your shadows as they put you under!".

*Whash!*. "Argh!" Kyro turns his to his left to see the sword impaled in his shoulder blade. "No! Leave him be".

"Who dares throws this child's toy at me?!" the surprised rogue said. "Hmhm" a small cool laugh was heard behind him. *Swish* an unknown person dashed with such speed behind him. *Sing!*,

"Argh!" Kyro was stung by the blade that was now pulled out. "Hurt much?" the spy rose back up. "You talk too much for a mere weakling. As a spy, you must be well prepared for the worst. Once compromised, you must be well taught of any system of fighting in order to prepare for the worst.".

"!?" he couldn't speak. "Enough! I'll be your opponent!" the heroine speaks up. "Hmm do you really consider me a pushover? ….Because I doubt that you will know when I have already killed you or not" he responded with such confidence. She pulled out her shield with her sword. "You done talking? Because I'm ready to rumble" she prepared herself.

"Hmmph…foolish". She charged with such determination. She gave out a straight stab attempt. Kyro jumps and proceeds to claw her, but her shield prevents such action. His left leg comes across to strike her head.

"Ugh!" he notices it but still had time to use her other arm to endure the pain. Kyro back flips out of the way. "You are skilled with you rash decisions. But still there is something you lack….." he watched her catch her breath. "And what would that be?!" she questions. He closes his eyes to keep her in suspense. "?!...Answer!?" ,

"The acknowledgement of your surroundings!". "Huh!?" she then feared for her life. Gazing upon the ground, her own shadows turned against her. "N-no how?!" she couldn't move from her spot ass the shadows were restraining her every movement. Kyro walks over to the trapped heroine. "Betrayal is a pain isn't it? It isn't what you have expected is? That's the whole morale of betrayal" he walks over. "The shadows that were once yours have chosen to turn against without you knowing. Tell me if I'm wrong, if that's the whole moral of betrayal…." he touched her caressed her chin. ".!?" she tried to turn her head away.

"Hmph….you are a brave fool. Your friend is a mere peasant as he still believes he can make a surprise attack on me!" he whispered onto her. "Kenshi! Run! Get out of here now!" she tried to warn him. *Tuck Whaaaaa!*. The spy attempts to attack from the side. "Haaaaa!" he leaped to the rescue. The calm Kyro lifted his hand to the face of Kenshi, and completely stopped him.

"Foolish mortal, you really assume that my rank is the same as an inferior waste of space like you!" he said onto him. "Ugh!" he struggles to break free from the hold as Kyro's hand covers his entire face. "N-no! Kenshi g-get out of here!" she still tried to help. "Your friend is a mere insect that will just keep pestering until I squash him. Why don't I make that happen?" he said.

"Ahhhhhhh!" his voice mumbles through his palms. Kyro's shadow's coming from his palm, and then covered the face of the held spy. "Kenshi!" she continued to struggle for her life.

Second by second, Kenshi loses his strength to struggle, and his arms begin to droop downward. "NO! Kenshi!" she still tries to struggle. "Shut it!". The shadows that were restraining her grew stronger and tighter. She couldn't move at all. "ARGH! I can't…".

"It's hopeless….." he gazed upon her. "Now let's end this little pointless quarrel". His right hand was flexed as he prepared to deploy his shadows to transform it. It morphed into a dark claw with indescribably sharp claws. He lifts it up and begins slashing her.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! AHHHHHHH!" s he felt the enormous pain of him clawing her nearly to death. "If you want to act like a hero, then you will be treated like one consequently". "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" she continuously felt it, and began to tear while blood began to spill out. "Now! Begone you worthless garbage!" the shadows dropped her. Kyro then grabbed her, then threw her blasted her body to the forest.

"…." He looks at her soaring through the air. "It is done." He turns and vanishes into the shadows.

Meanwhile at night back at the Memorial Grounds,

"Now then…..I might say I am amazed of everyone's performance back in the forest. Gunther I am quite fond of your leadership skills, how you owned up to your responsibilities." Kairo congratulated. Gunther rose from the others sitting near the campfire. "Thank you, but like I said before, I will own up to my duties and I shall do what I can to take whatever comes at us".

He presents himself with such nobility,

"Hmph…interesting tactics." Kairo began. "Though all those bravery actions can blind and abandon you in your moment of need". Kaden stares into the stars ignoring the conversation; he seemed very dazed about his past….experience.

"Minus your teammate over there, how about we introduce ourselves as planned". Kairo gazed upon Dante sitting on the hand of the large statue, also staring at the stars. "I'll go first, I mean after all I did ironically put you all in harm's way" he smiled.

"Agreed" Gunther smiled,

"Awesome" Pandora laughed and looked at the distracted Kaden.

"…..Sure" Siege continued to wear her hoodie.

"…" Kaden was still distracted.

"Very well then. My name is Kairo Itami, I am highly known throughout this country. I tend to be mysterious and optimistic as can be. But the only detriment is at certain times I lose my temper, which ruins the whole morale of optimism. Anyway, I'm from the Realm of the Shadows, I've been trained to master such complicated tactic of the Shinobi world. It was tough but I was able to grow familiarity of the maneuvers themselves." he began to gain the interest of everyone except Kaden.

"My parents have deceased of old age, and my brother has dead of an early age, so it was tough to be able to support myself. Because my parents were workaholics, I did indeed run a life of a thief. I was quick and uncatchable, it was considered impossible for anyone to know of my doings. I was quite skilled in my position, but it was also a matter of time until a companion of mine was victimized by the carelessness of my doings. But other than that I am here as a Shinobi Raven teaching all of you to one day become Ravens to…I guess better yourselves for the good" Kairo smiled.

He looks upon the eager Gunther, whom seems more than ready to go next. "That's all I can say about me. Gunther why don't you go?" he asked. "Heh thank you very much Sensei Itami. Well to start things off" he sits down on a log near the campfire, gazes among the other individuals. "Well as you all know my name is Gunther Minutashi, I am how Sensei Itami says, loyal to my duties. I am from the Realm of Flames also, son to both loving parents that are still in that realm. I came here to seek the training of the Ravens so I too can learn "The way of the unknown warrior". He paused as his teammates took in his words. "Hold up!" Kaden snaps out of it,

"The way of the unknown warrior?" he repeats. "Yes" Gunther resumes. "This beautiful tactic consists of one being acquainted with the surroundings. Being able to maneuver through them with such ease, and confidence, one is able to show such strength, such amazing acrobatic-like evasiveness. He too knows the way of the Shinobi, mastering 10 different types of martial arts, and being able to completely surpass mastering his own weight." He continued to explain,

"How do you know of this?" Kaden stood up beyond interested. "Because….my father was once an honorable Raven, Hunter Minutashi was the greatest throughout the Realm of Flames. After years and years of training, he returned home to honor his home land. He was greatly praised and respected, but jealousy showed its face, and interfered with my father's work. Permanently disabling him, the men who try to take his place failed miserably, but however their actions caused the villagers to shun him." He pounds his fist. "So I took it upon myself to restore everything and have them honor my father once again" he stared at Kaden.

"Heh don't be too ahead of yourself, remember there's a lot of stuff to be done here" Kaden responded. "Don't make me laugh. This is going to be the easiest thing ever done I swear" . "Yea just don't let it get to your head! Or else soon the objective will totally change!"

"I resent that! Look you! Nothing is going to neither slow down nor stop me from achieving what I want. Not even you Nosebleed!" he pointed at him,

"What!? Nosebleed!?"

"Yea I saw you bled when you ran into a tree on the way here!"

"WHY YOU!? LOOK TESTIE! I'LL SURPASS YOU BEFORE YOU EVEN BECOME A RAVEN AND THEN SOME!" they both angrily stared each other down.

"TESTIE!? HOW DARE YOU!?" he contacted his head with Kaden's as their eyes glared at each other's.

"I see so your parents are separated because of war?" Kairo asked Pandora. "Huh?!" the two of them snapped out of it.

"Yes it was depressing at first but now that I've grown a little since then. I'm used to the whole thing, but still one day we'll reunite".

Kaden and Gunther looked other ways from each other. "Oh you guys have finally stopped, I was wondering when you will listen to your comrade Pandora Hoshino, whom is the daughter of an admiral and a sister of five. You said you're from the Realm of Winds correct?" Kairo asks.

"Mhm yep that's right!" she smiled at the two confused individuals. "(That explains the thrashing wind she brushed against me…..incredible)" he thought to himself. "So if you don't mind please set aside your petty differences and proceed onward with the introductory".

"Fine!" they both said and sat down away from each other. "Kaden since you haven't said anything and is eager to top Gunther's story, why don't you go next?" Kairo suggested. "You ready?" Gunther looked at his new rival,

"Yea of course I am…unlike some people I know. Anyway, my name is…Kaden…." He paused. "…." He couldn't think of a last name because of his memory loss. "(Damn it! I forgot my name! I was too busy on applying for the Ravens that I never took the time to give myself a name)" he thought.

"So…?" Gunther began. "Is that all?"

"…Gunther….allow him to speak…" Kairo calmed him down. "(Think Kaden think…Ah-HA!)" he looked up.

"My name is Kaden Yamakatsu, and I…" he paused again. "(Damn damn damn damn! The hell!? I don't even how I got up here!)".

"Uh?...I too am from the Realm of Flames. My father was a gladiator and my mother was a hard worker."

"A gladiator?" Pandora questioned,

"Interesting….." Kairo mentioned,

"Showoff…." Gunther commented.

"…" Siege and Dante remained quiet, they have been this entire time. "Yea haha" he scratches his head. "My father died a loyal man, uh…..Rouke Yamakatsu that was his name." he smiled


	5. Training Day: The Expression of a Raven

"….Rouke?" Kairo stopped him. "Hmm" Kaden felt his heart beating. "….. (He couldn't be related to Rouke….)" he thought to himself.

"Uh Sensei Kairo?..." Kaden was confused. "Hmm?..Oh nothing nothing….continue". He took out a cigarette. "Yes continue" Gunther butted back in.

Kaden took a moment, to stare into the stars. "My mother…..there isn't known much about her. For some reason I don't know much about her". "(Apparently I have some memory of my mom ….)". He smiled,

"Nothing is much known about my mother" he explained. He visualized his mother being buried under burning rubble. "Aww..." Pandora felt sympathy for the young warrior. "She died trying to save my life...I forgot her name but it's a memory that I'll keep her of for the rest of my life." he stood up.

"..." Gunther remained quiet. Kairo took notice of it. "All I know is I'm here and I tend to do what I need to get what I want". Kairo looked upon the other two to see if they were paying attention. "Very well Kaden, I, your sensei, shall ensure that you'll get what you want". He placed his hand onto Kaden's shoulder.

"Mm...thanks" Kaden cracked a small smile. "What about you two? Anything to share?" Kairo asked the two silent wonders. Dante turned his head facing the other direction, while Siege buried her head into her book.

"Hmm...Now then the training begins tomorrow. Our first test will decide if anyone is worthy to be considered a "Raven in the making" . But I also assure that all of you are prepared to withstand such exhausting test, because the consequence is Waterfall Mediation for a week".

"*Gasp!*" the four them focused on what the sensei said to them. However, Dante was still quiet and unconcerned about everything that was going on.

"What!?" Pandora broke out first. "Are!? Are you insane?!"

"..." Siege remained quiet. "Doesn't seem too hard!" Gunther lashed out.

Kaden and Pandora both eyed Gunther. "Shut it!" they both said. Gunther responded with a devious smile,

"Alright then you all know what you must do. If you're late it will be two weeks in Waterfall Meditation. You will meet earlier than high noon, at the center of Riler's Pass".

Kaden seemed interested along with Gunther. "You all know you consequences right? So you'll able to make a punctual appearance?" he asked them and doesn't expect an answer.

"You have your conditions. Now I shall leave you to your duties. Remember from hence forth you are responsible for each other's action. If one makes a mistake you all make a mistake, you are all one body vessel, you shall rely on each other to pursue the toughest challenges" he smiled at them.

"Now get some rest. You're going to work as hard as possible tomorrow, be ready!" he walks off onto the forest. He leaves the five of them there to think among themselves.

"So you heard the man. We got to look after each other we got to get some sleep!" Gunther pounds his fist. "Thank you Dr. Obvious, I guess you have everything under control Testie!" Kaden crossed his arms. "Watch it Nosebleed you are walking on thin ice as it is. And you wish to continue onward to the unstable grounds of cracked frozen waters?!"

"Haha don't make me laugh! Look nothing's going to happen. We have everything under control" he stepped up. "Okay you too deal with your petty issues. *Yawn* I'm going to get some rest...coming Siege?" Pandora asked.

No response was heard, "Siege?" she turns to see nothing but the wind that howled before her. "She's gone?" she walks where she once was.

"What is with that girl?" Gunther questioned examining the same spot. "Hold on..." he grabbed Gunther's shoulder. Kaden examines the area himself, he takes a sniff of the wind and a taste of the ground. "She didn't go that far...in fact we should meet her at the town square by now".

Dante jumps from the statue. "You...". He points at Kaden, while Pandora and Gunther watch him approach Kaden. "Something about doesn't add up. That being said, you are a boy of unusual tactics, so I advise you to stay the hell out of my way" he walks past him with the cold shoulder.

"..." Kaden couldn't explain what had happened. "What was that all about? I'm not too certain on what happened but I am concerned about what he said. We need each other to survive" Gunther said.

"...It's nothing to worry about it." he began making his way back to town. "I'll see you guys tomorrow eh?" .

On his way back to town,

"(What was that all about? So many things have happened today...and I don't even know what lies ahead tomorrow. Best thing to do is actually find out for myself)" he thought to himself walking on the trail home.

The owls were hooting their normal hoots. The birds have gone home to secure themselves from the night. And as the night sky surrounded the world, nothing but the moon was used to light up the darkness. Kaden made his way back to the Training Grounds for Ravens.

Opening the gate leads to the Separate Dojo's,

"Kaden right?..." a young boy approaches him. "Uh?...yea" he steps back a little.

"No need to be alarmed, I'm also a fellow Raven. From before, my name is Tyrant Yamakatsu",

"(Ahh Crap...)" Kaden thought to himself. "I take it you're also a Yamakatsu correct?"

"Wha...what makes you say that?" Kaden seemed quite frightened, but then eased his tensions.

"Your teacher Kairo told me",

"He did?"

"Yep, he asked me if we were related."

Kaden's heart pumped and pumped "What'd you say?" he asked. Tyrant smiled and walked over towards him,

"Don't worry bro, everything is okay? You probably had an injury when you were a child and well...basically forgot your last name. Plain and simple..." Tyrant smiled.

"Yea that maybe it...anyway I better get some sleep..." he continued onward.

"Hey I'll see you tomorrow bro!" Tyrant called as Kaden walked onward to his house.

During Kaden's time her in this new world that he now must adapt to, he decides to keep a log of his progress and such. He just made one now as he continues gets ready to call it a day at his house.

"(_The day has finally ended and so much has occurred. There's too much to comprehend, but yet I'm able to understand such hard events. The knowledge of my past is unknown , which leaves me overly curious to discover what is concealed. However, by that time I must remain with my current identity, Yamakatsu. I do believe Kaden is my first name, so there's no concern of my using that name. But I do believe that I shall change as soon as I get intel on my actual name. This "Dante" character is hard to grasp, he seems to be more determined to strengthen his name than to become what these people want him to be. According to his last words, I am something that might be a threat to his success, I'm not sure how to respond to that but I do know that I am not going hesitate on doing whatever the hell it is I'm doing. Tomorrow is the day that I express my abilities, regardless of the outcome._)" he thought as he wrote down in his new journal/diary.

"..." he was sound asleep, nothing could ever wake him from this beautiful trance. But...

"(...Hmm...wha...no...)" a vision was once again brought upon him. A should-be discarded memory,

"...MOTHER! MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU!" a large plank was on top of the young little boy. The burning rubble, falling among his presence, he couldn't move.

"MOM!..." he cried trying to move from his position. "...HELP! Help!...*cough cough!" he grew weak and couldn't move too well.

"*Gasp*" Kaden finally woke up. He felt his forehead for comfort. "What the hell...What's wrong with me!?" . He got out of bed to wash and clothe himself.

He leaves his house to head on over to the Raven Training Grounds. "Ugh..." he takes a dramatic stop,

"My eyes...they...UGH!" he felt blind and unable to see. He fell to his knees in pain of such unknown occurrence. He feels the burning feeling of his eyes, and cannot withstand to go on any further. He began to see something...something...interesting.

"My eyes...I can' t ..see...I...ugh..." the burning began to cease and his vision returned to normal. "(What the hell!? The...I don't get this at al! The dreams, the feelings, the hallucinations, this is all unbearable." he gets up. He continues onward,

"Hey Kaden! Wait up man" A voice called upon him. "Huh? Oh hi Kato" he stopped. "*pant pant* So I'm guessing you're getting ready for your first exercise eh?" Kato asked.

Kaden cracked a small smirk, "Ha yea.." he scratches the back of his head. "I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem". Kato patted his back. "I like your optimism, okay well I should be getting back to my post, but I'm sure you have everything under control" he smilked.

"Hmm...wait before you go" he stopped Kato from leaving. "Yea...keep going" he stopped to listen. "First off: What is your ranking?" he asked with such curiosity. "Uh? Well because I got demoted about like six times, I am currently a Junior Raven, which is one less than an actual Raven. I had a lot of promotion chances but for some reason I keep failing each and every one and I stopped trying after that. It took a lot for me to become a Junior Raven, it was all just up and down, up and down type of scenario"

"...Seems harder than I thought. And last one: What happens when you do become a Raven?".

"Well to be honest I can't really answer that question. All I know is that you'll have opportunities to roam all around the world outside of this realm. I've heard stories of other Ravens just exploring deep inside other hunting grounds or villages. I was amazed of it dearly, my father who died a Raven always told stories of his adventures with different monsters, unusual man-eating plants, the beautiful sites of large forests. I wish my time will come to be an honorary Raven. ...I said too much I must be off! See ya" he ran back to his duties.

"..." Kaden continued onward to the Raven Training Grounds.

Later,

"Look I don't care what you say, my father will beat your father just like that!" A trainee yelled at another. "Oh yea! I dare you won't even say it to his face!" the other stood up.

"Please! Your father was a disgrace, gets a girl pregnant and ignores the existence of his own child…oh yeah that was you!" he enrages the other trainee compelling him to attack him. "YOU SON OF A….." they fought each other and one by one other began to fight trainee's team mates.

Kaden approached in a nick of time, "Yikes! I wonder how this got all screwy" he approaches the large quarrel.

*Swack!*. Another trainee strikes him against the back of his head. Dazed and uncertain, he recovers turns around and sees the culprit putting his fists up. Without another word or explanation, Kaden did the same.

The trainee came around with his right arm; Kaden blocked it with his left forearm, went under the trainee's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. He then gave him a thrashing right fist blow to the face. He continued onward attempting, to head towards the training grounds….

"HEY!" he was stopped yet again. "And just where do you think you're going low-class!" a group of upper class trainees noticed him running. "I had nothing to do with what just happened!"

"Look K….Kaden! It is you!? Ha never expected I be fighting you!"

"Roy….then you should know that I'm not responsible for anything that had happened. You got to…" he paused. "I know…my friend I know but it is tradition for us upper class to teach you lower classmen a lesson of respect in terms of who is higher and who is…..lower" he lifts his fists to fight the innocent Kaden along with his crew.

Kaden stood his ground, knowing that there will be no leaving this fight. He prepared to attack the incoming hostiles. "Hmm….this might take longer than I thought!". They approached him, but one came forward to try to smack him around.

He threw a punch; Kaden swatted it away, kicked his right knee and gave him a right hook that knocked him down. He then knelt down to elbow his head causing him to fight no longer. Roy was amazed at his talent, "Alright guys! Show Kaden how we do it as upper-classmen!". "*Swawk* Make him pay!" Scythe the Mini Pterodactyl said,

The other rushed to Kaden to confront him; one swings his fist towards Kaden's abs. He jerks back but then gets punched by an unnoticed upper classmen; he stumbles to keep his balance but then is grabbed by another upper trainee. "You are somewhat skilled but still you are not capable of withstanding against multiple assailants" he began adding pressure to his hold. "Ugh…..!" he struggled in pain,

*Thump!* he received a punch to the abs while being restrained. The trainee hooked his left cheek, then his right, then kneed him straight in the abs again. Kaden was struggling,

"Hmph…..I guess you can withstand being beaten to a pulp!" Before the trainee struck again, Kaden analyzed his movements. He attempted to knee him in the abs again. Kaden smiled shifted his weight to his right with extreme force, causing the one restraining him be caught in the line of fire. His bonds were loosened. He elbows his chest, and quickly kicks him into the other one.

Another hostile attempted to bull rush him, Kaden's eyes began to burn but he didn't feel the pain as he did before. Instead he eyed the incoming threat,

He spins downward on his left and sweeps the bull rusher off his feet; therefore, causing him to ram head-on onto a bark of a tree. He laid there unconscious,

He shifted his head hard left and sees the other two hostiles attempting to bum rush him. Both of them were in the direction of Kaden's arms, but he stood his ground and just eyed the ignorant upper classmen. "I got this side you get the other!" One said to the other. Kaden placed his right leg behind and stood his ground to wait them.

They both arrived at the same time, Kaden jerked forward while extending his arms. His biceps reached both their necks, clotheslining them to the point where both of their legs touched the sky. He released the bondage, and quickly elbowed one's face and turned to Ax-Kick the other's chest.

*Applause*. "*Sqwauck* Well done!" his pterodactyl said on Roy's shoulder. "Yes indeed well done! I too am impressed but at the same time I would like for you to know that I'm not as easy going as the others. So I'm not going to hold at all!" he smiled getting ready to fight.

"Don't…..I want to embarrass you as much as possible" Kaden did the same. Before Kaden took a step forward to his next match he gazed upon the sun to check the time. "…..Good I have enough time!".

Unexpectedly, Roy came in with a heavy kick to the chest, knocking Kaden onto his back. Airbourne, Roy intends to strike with a finisher while Kaden I vulnerable on the ground. Kaden rolls to his right, quickly he sweeps his leg around to knock Roy to the ground. Kaden attempts to bash his face with his fist, but was then blocked and punched. Struggling to have a grasp upon Roy, Kaden gets kicked off.

Roy stands back up, Kaden approaches with a diagonal thrust punch to the face; however, was blocked by Roy's right forearm. Kaden then, deflected his other arm, brought his leg over to the side of Roy's cheek, freeing Kaden from the bond. He then jumped on top of them and numerously punched his face, over, and over, and over again. He then bled,

*Sqwack!*. Roy's Dino pet knocks Kaden away from Roy. He lays there unconscious, but breathing. Kaden leaves him to rest from his wounds. "ENOUGH OF THIS FIGHT!" he hears voices coming from the grounds. He peaks through the trees as he sees higher ranked Ravens and some government officials taking trainees away to be disciplined.

"THOSE WHO HAVE PARTICIPATED IN THIS ENORMOUS QUARREL SHALL BE BRUTALLY DICIPLINED! COME NOW AND THOU PUNISHMENT SHALL BE LOOSEND!" a high class Raven gazed upon the beaten trainees. He takes a step backwards from the scene, and looks for a way out of the area.

He climbed onto the tree behind him, and quickly jumped from the branch onto the next tree in front of him. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" a guard noticed Kaden lurking through the trees. "(…Damn!)" He thought. As the high class Ravens were now in pursuit for the mysterious trainee.

He jumped from the tree and made his way through the passageway of the separate dojos. He then quickly opens the gateway to the training grounds itself. However, the high class Ravens were gaining on him with their advanced maneuverable skills. Kaden sprinted through the trees trying to evade the sights of the incoming Ravens. "I think I see him!" another voice called out to him.

He tries to keep his balance on the trees, but after impatient nudging he drops to the ground. "Argh!.." he takes in the pain. He recovers from the fall and attempts to continue his way to Riler's Pass. However,

*Thud* he ran into an unknown person. They both were slammed onto the ground hard. "Damn….I think I can feel my brain stem disconnect…." He stands up to see a female trainee stand up also. "Watch where you're going!" she shouts at him. "Hey what about you!? I guess you were watching where you were going?" Kaden responded back. They both stop, *Tree rustling*.

*Tak* "Ah I found the two of you. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to be free without the proper disciplinary" the guard approached them both. "Hiyah!" *Watung!*. The guard squealed to the ground in tremendous pain. On his knees, he held his crotch as the female trainee approached him. She kicked the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Kaden pretending like he felt the pain "(Man I felt that in my stomach)". "What do you say?" she looks at the amazed Kaden. "Took you long enough" he crossed his arms. "No appreciation!" she slapped him. "Ahh!" she ran back into the trees.

"This way HURRY!" more came his way. Kaden turned and did the same as she. Lurking through the trees, he approached the mysterious female trainee. "Man for person of your figure, I'd never expected you to be this…." He paused

"Be what?" she continued lurking through the trees. "This talented" he finished. "Hmm I'm guessing this is your stop" she smiled at him. "Wha…What makes you say that?"

"I don't know I guess our squads are right next to each other" she left him to lurk by himself. "(…..interesting girl…)" , he finally sees the rest of his teammates.

*Tuck!*. "*pant pant!*" he stopped to take a breather. "Sorry for the delay, I ran into something on my way here" he scratches the back of his head. "…" the other four remained quiet. Gunther stood forward however, and looked upward to the sky. "Barely made it, I guess we can let you slide from Waterfall Meditation….Nosebleed" he smiled.

"Hmph…..still got jokes don't you Testie?!" Kaden recovered from his panting. "Argh! Just you wait I'll make sure that you'll be disciplined if you slip up just once" Gunther held his finger in front of Kaden. He smacked it away, "I'll assure you that I should be the one saying that to you. Because a person who holds your type of incompetence shouldn't be able to lead a group such as us" he laughed. "Incompetence!? WHY I OUTTA!".

"Enough!" Kairo then appeared among them. "About time!" Pandora crossed her arms to look away. "Yea…about that, I was called in to investigate some messing trainees who caused a ruckus back at the Training Grounds" he messaged his neck. Kaden buried himself within the others.

"So I apologize for any inconvenience but I must ask: Were any of you in the middle of that little quarrel?" he looked among each individual. "Nope" Gunther honorably stood forth,

"No too many boys!" Pandora commented. "I tend to stay away from any form of brawling than I can" Siege focused more on her book.

"Not my style" Dante sat on the tree maintain distance from other group. Kairo nodded his head at each and every teammate that acknowledged his question. "Kaden?" he turned to him.

"….No…I don't start such childish games" he pounds his smile with a cocky smirk. "Indeed, Anyway, come we must hurry to our training session. What you are going to go up against is something I want to see if you're able to endure. This test is a test of Stamina and Intelligence" he crossed his arms.

"Now here's how it goes…". Everyone comes in closer as they are eager to hear what is being said.

"I am a Shinobi Raven, which means I know more of the "way of the unknown warrior" and since you will be facing Dinosaurs, Monsters, Demons, Dragons, and Dryno's, it's only logical for you all to be able to maneuver through these trees without struggle. The goal of this test is for you to catch me while I do the maneuverable tactics, known as…." He paused to break.

"Parkour is an incredible maneuverable tactic that includes running, climbing, vaulting, jumping, rolling, and swinging. It is mainly used as a military combat training exercise used for obstacle courses. But since you're going up against the most life threating possibilities, you must learn all that is impossible to learn. The wildlife out there isn't something to be taken lightly at all, regardless of the size or strength. Always be aware and well-acquainted with your surroundings, and be prepared for the worse. In this test, you shall see to it that I am caught; you are to play tag with me. You all are "it", and you must tag me as I move through this deep forest. Riler's Pass is the most excellent spot for Parkour, and since you are attempting the ways of the Ravens; you must accept the difficulties of the Ravens." Kairo finished explaining.

Siege put her book in her bag, as she realized this was going to be a difficult task. Dante jumped from the tree and joined the others as he was also determined to pass this test. Pandora punched her fist, in preparation for the test. Kaden was more than curious to pass this test also; he got himself ready to complete such challenge. Gunther balls up his fists and is more than prepared to attempt to catch his teacher.

"I'm ready" Siege stands in,

"As am I" Dante does the same,

"You know I'm ready" Pandora pounds her fists again,

"Heh Challenges are my specialty" Kaden loosens his hands,

"I'm up for it! COME On Already! Let's get this started!" Gunther stood with his fist. Kairo did nothing but smile,

"Indeed, now please…come closer" he ordered as they did so. *POOF* a large cloud of smoke had spread among the group.

*Cough Cough Cough* they tried to recover from that unusual event. "What the?" Pandora took notice. "He's Gone!" the smoke clears as Gunther looked around.

*Trees Rustling* "There!" Pandora pointed him out. She darted forward along with Dante into the trees.

"Hold on! We're supposed to do this together" he walked onward to follow him. Kaden looked at Siege as she was preparing to go in with them. "Siege…" he called her. "….." she turned around at him. "…..Hmm?" she smirked at him. "How do you suppose we catch him?"

"I don't know right now….only one way to find out!" she followed the others. Kaden was right behind her.

From tree to tree, to branch to branch, Kairo moves freely among with the deep forest to hind from his students. He stops at a branch to turn at the incoming Pandora and Dante,

Dante flew right, Kairo dropped to hang onto the branch. Pandora came under, Kairo quickly placed his feet onto the tree itself just to step his way back onto the branch. He then ran to the edge of the branch to jump onto the branch across. Pandora is on a branch on the tree before Kairo.

"Man you're fast!" she commented trying to hold on. "Now you know what it takes to become the best Raven…" he cracks a small smile. The sneaky Dante crawls up a tree, and takes sight of the seemed-to-be-distracted Kairo. "I see…well then I'll just have to proof to you how easy this whole thing is going to be!" she gets prepared to jump.

"Hmph….." Kairo cracks another cool small smile. Dante quickly leaped forward towards Kairo. He quickly and confidently, just twitched his body to the left as Dante flew towards Pandora.

*Thud!* he crashed into her. "You should really choose your words wisely…the tone of the last sentence basically the whole thing away". He sees then on the ground trying to recover from both the crashing and fall. Kairo leaps from the tree and does a recovery roll onto the ground.

He then jumps over rocks and leaps back into a tree. Meanwhile, Kaden and Siege appeared on the scene.

*Tuck!* "Pant pant* what happened?" Kaden asked. Pandora climbed to him for support. "He saw through our little trap, so he isn't someone to underestimate" she looked him in his eyes. "I knew this was going to get dicey…..but…where's Gunther?" he questioned as he turns to the direction he went.

"I'm off! I'm going to see what this guy really is capable of…." He ran on forward. Gunther followed,

They both jumped onto the rocks present and leaped back into the branches of the trees. "Try keeping up why don't ya?" Kaden jumped in front of Gunther as he too was keeping up with Kaden. "Haha very funny Nosebleed….you won't be laughing long when I am the one who is going to pass this test" he smiles as he flies by Kaden.

"And there he is!" Gunther pointed towards Kairo sitting there watching them from the tallest point of the large rock. "Ah! I was wondering when you two would show. Knowing that the both of you will argue every step of the way, I'm quite positive that this is going to be the longest test I have ever given" he smiled while looking at them dead in their eyes.

"C'mon slowpoke we have to think of a way to get to him" Gunther sat there on top of a branch watching Kaden continuously pursue him. Kaden leaped onto the top point of the rock,

"Hmph.." Kairo smiles and jumps into the trees while Kaden follows. Kairo runs onto a branches, runs upward on the tree and jumps onto another. Kaden struggles to keep while Gunther follows from the ground. The elusive sensei reaches the end of the branch and hops onto another rock. Gunther approaches him ready to grab. Kairo backflips onto the ground and continues onward.

"He's no joke" he attempts to climb over the rock.

Kairo sprints through the forest, unaware that Kaden is attempting to dive tackle from above. On his left side, he came crashing down upon the slick Kairo. However, Kairo stopped and allowed him to tumble on the ground. Kaden stood back up, and while his back was facing him attempted A-High-Jump-Kick to try to knock him off his feet. However, he grabbed his leg and tripped his other one to disable him.

"Ahh!" he hit the ground hard on his back. "Nice try he continued to run".

Kaden stood back to dust himself off. "What happened?" Gunther and the others arrived. "I tried to execute an aerial ambush but no luck….". Pandora stepped him to check on him,

"You okay?" she asked. "Yea of course but it isn't wise to take him on alone".

"WOW! And you have thought of that yourself!?" Gunther crossed his arms with his sarcastic look. "Look man! You're supposed to be in charge of this entire thing! So I don't hear you coming up with a plan to put the slamming on this guy!" Kaden lashed out.

"LOOK! SHUT IT! AND LET'S GET THIS DAMN THING STARTED! NOTHING IS GOING TO STOP US FROM ACHIEVING THIS GOAL!". They eyed each other again. Pandora steps in, "Look you two, we're not going to get him by arguing. Now Gunther since you're leading us into this, do you have any ideas?".

Gunther steps in front of them, "Now in order for us to be able to capture him. We're going to need to lead him into traps."

"As in?" Siege steps in. "Like someone needs to chase him into a different area for an ambush. It's the only way we can stop him, but we'll need to set up a certain perimeter" he continued to explain.

"We must hurry…." Dante mentioned. "The more we stand here to discuss this, the more time he gets too acquainted with his surroundings. I'll go on ahead….do whatever the hell it is you do!" he dashed into the trees.

"Wait no Dante!?.." Gunther called out for him as the others approached him closer.

Trying to keep up with the incredibly maneuverable Kairo, Dante lurks within the trees in search for him. He stops at a certain tree to begin analyzing any signs of evidence of him being in that exact spot. "(He couldn't have gone far…..)" he searches through the bushes.

He sees a shadow figure lurking through the trees above him. Dante jumps from branch to branch, elevating his distance from the ground. He sees Kairo twirl around a tree, and jumps onto a different branch. Dante attempts to tail him down. Kairo hops from branch to branch, toying with the curious Dante.

"I got you now!" he prepares to make a leap of faith. Kairo approaches another tree, turns to see Dante five feet away from his face. Kairo looks at him with such confidence and non-doubt. As Dante approaches his space, Kairo leaned backwards, allowing Dante to

*Crash!* He slammed into the tree in front of him. Dangling from the tree with his legs, he eyed the injured Dante. "You seem to put your pride in front of your own teammates. Such tactic can be dangerous and can get you killed. Always rely on your teammates to complete a challenge and you'll succeed". He climbed back onto the branch and jumped from branch to branch leaving Dante's presence.


	6. Responsibilities

In the ranges of the Blizzard Mountains, a man stands watches as the snow passes him by diagonally. He watches as he sees guards trying to avoid such frigid death wish. The man gazes upon the sun which seems hidden by the bombardment of the thrashing snow.

"The Master wishes to see you…" another man with the same wardrobe says to him from behind. "…." Not a word was heard, as he allowed the man to return to his quarters. "….." he turns to follow him.

"Excuse my intrusions, but it seems that the Master is in a puzzled state. And wishes you to run an errand for him" they walked side-by-side together. "Since when was it law that I would automatically become the Master's dog and accomplish his biddings"

"Don't take it like that! But you should already know that you are his loyal student. You were the only one who has been with him 24/7"

"…And so it seems…."

"Always did seem to be cool and calm all the time, but how do you always maintain that state of mind?" they turn the corner back inside the building. They open the door in front of them,

"It is a state of mind in which takes nothing serious at all. I see nothing as a threat to me nor do I see anything that would change my mood. Such negative acts don't affect me, but I allow myself to dwell in positive. And with this I continually grow stronger without any doubt of success." They continued onward down the whole with the rest of the same people who wear their wardrobes also.

"Intriguing…..how long have you maintained this state of mind?"

"My whole life. Which is why I am considered to be one his loyal students. I have trained with him day and night without a chance to rest…."

"Risky"

"I know but…my eagerness controls my actions at certain points of time" he opens the door to the next hall way.

"I see…however it won't be long until we will be serving you" they arrived at the Masters chambers where two others of their kind guarding the doors.

"…..I wouldn't be so sure if that should be necessary" he paused as he allowed the guards to unlock the door for them. They both walked in to another staircase. The both of them followed the curved staircase to the upper level.

"Raamiah…." A voice called as they stopped to see a man fixing his library. "Yes Master…" they both stopped to kneel. " You may rise noble warrior….." they both stood.

"Master I have done as you've asked.." his partner acknowledged.

"Please…" the Master raised his hand while fiddling with his books. " Please leave us be…" he ordered.

"Yes Master…."he bowed and left Raamiah there alone. Raamiah approached the altar, "What is it that you wish Master?" he asked. "Loyal Raamiah as your companions call you Rouke…." He turns to him. "I have always been deeply impressed of your incredible skills that continue to surpass my other children of our Family".

"I am aware…"

"I know…..I've heard your conversation coming down the halls approaching my door…..". Rouke showed amazement without signs,

"…Master with all due respect how would a man your age be able to listen to such distant chatter…." He crossed his arms. "Hmhmhm…" he laughed. "You young people still have a lot to learn. Age doesn't not determine one's end of particular skills, however it does challenges one's attributes to the test to see how determined one is to achieve such goals" he came upon Rouke.

"You have neglected to teach me that when I was attending your 24/7 training sessions",

"Don't feel left out Raamiah, you are by-far my greatest student and loyal child. You have shown such potential just how the way you appear in front of the others." He placed his hand among his shoulders. "You have proven yourself day after day, your endless courage to prove what is right and what is wrong…yet you show signs of uncertainty towards the aftermath of your training".

"…..It's nothing personal but I feel is that I will let you down. I feel as though your teachings did nothing. As I taught myself the things that everyone else knows"

"….." the Master looks at the young Rouke dead in his eyes. "…..Your intelligence was far superior then your fellow brethren. It's only logical for you to rely on yourself to grow stronger and more aware of certain situations. I am proud to be your father; you have shown your nobility and persistence. You've grown to surpass even the Elites whom yet seek a leader that compares to your caliber. You've impressed me dearly"

"Thank you Master" he bows. "However, jealousy has been developed among my children as they have witnessed you hone your skills",

"Jealousy…..I seriously doubt that accusation….." his attention was grabbed. "Your brethren seek he same training you have endured. Selfish is always is upon their faces….."

"And by the mentioning of my name?...". He looked one way, the Master looked the other side by side.

"They grow incredibly envious and sought to challenge your knowledge one day….". Rouke couldn't respond,

"What is it you would have me do?" he turned in high concern. The Master looked upon his concealed eyes in his hooded wardrobe.

"Nothing but allow them to carry their burden of jealousy…",

"Master I believe you didn't summon me for this…..what is it that you ask?" he approached his altar. "…There is mischief that is brewing at Shen Wei Forest. Corrupted warlords, troubling thieves, endless riots outside the King's Chambers.."

"I see the attention needed, but what of the others? Why can't they execute this mission? Why do I have to be the pawn in this?" he grows mildly frustrated. "BECAUSE you're are my greatest child ever to be considered a student among me…..you have proven day-in-and-day-out that you will one day take my role as Master of Utsukushi Mountains, but I still can't see why you choose to ignore the fact that your abilities aren't capable enough to be able take order".

"I do not doubt my abilities, however the responsibility is too demanding. They're too spoiled to even notice my companion, why must I break my back just for people who appreciate such hospitality". The Master walks back to his library,

"Raamiah, your patience is something to question. You were abundantly using this trait when you were bleeding from the numerous training your put yourself through" he approached his face. "YOU HAVE shown patience when you became something out of nothing. You've shown PATIENCE when you taught yourself the knowledge I have gave you. You spent days stuck in your dorm, practicing "the way of the shadow". Please do not question me of your patience! You are more than qualified to be more than just MASTER OF THIS ENTIRE EMPIRE!" he walked onward gazing upon the blizzard.

"Yes Master…." He knelt down. He walked over to Rouke, and placed his hand on him. "Oh…my child you are the miracle of these mountains, and you continue to make me proud of opening my home to you. I will always adore your accomplishments." He kissed his forehead,

"Thank you Master….." he rose.

"Now" he placed his hands behind him. "I have sent word for Victor to escort you out of the premises. There will be a ship for you to take you to the region; I assure you that you'll succeed in this mission."

"Yes…Master I'll leave right away" he turns from him and heads down the stairs. Outside the room,

"How did it go?" his companion questioned. They continued walking down the hall, "It was no different from what we spoke about earlier"

"Earlier?"

"Responsibilities that will come after his passing…." They've exited out the other door to see their other companions walking around about,

"Romero!" Rouke called to a near-by companion. "What is going on?" he stood forward. "It's the Dryno's they're out of control down at the village!".

"Has anyone arrived to stop them?"

"Not that I know of….Victor and the others are on their way to tame them". Rouke stood right in front of Romero. "Tame? Are you sure? If I know Victor he's going to do more than just tame. Where was the last time you saw him?",

"H-He was on the South West Balcony preparing to jump after the Dryno's. He must be attacking them by now!" he answered. "We cannot harm them; if we do it might cause more damage than harmony"

"Was is there to do?" he asked,

"Maurice…hurry to the village and evacuate the civilians" Rouke ordered,

"Right away…." He went away.

"Romero hurry and do the same. Assure that no one gets into the line of fire of the chaos" Romero followed his companion. "I'll deal with the Dryno's" he ran past his companions and up the stairs. As he ran towards the chaos, walls were being broken inward as the Dryno's were brawling out in the open. The villagers were running for their lives evading the quarrel as much as possible. He takes a closer peak out of the large crack that was created during the brawling, and sees the four huge reptile-dragons going at it, destroying the entire area with their enormous quarrel.

"This isn't like them to have such behavior….." he looks upon the ground the beasts were fighting each other. He sees Victor with his sword trying to cease the fighting. "Victor!" he shouted. The honorable companions stared back into Rouke's eyes. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Rouke attempted to get his attention. "No!" he responded. Victor stood his ground and attempted to confront the chaotic Drynos.

"(No telling what they'll do to him)". A Dryno's tail swiped the tower of a nearby church, knocking it over. It was headed straight for Rouke's location. He dove onto a nearby roof top as it crashed onto the damaged wall. He takes another look at Victor as he was in the middle of the falling debris. "Victor…..it's too dangerous they mean no harm to you!" The ignorant Victor tries to take on the enormous reptile-dragons that continue to brawl in the village.

"Why doesn't that bastard listen….." Rouke slides down the roof and lands onto a lower elevated roof. Dodging the reptile-dragon's flames, he jumps from rooftop to rooftop avoiding any sign of anger. "ARGH!" Victor gets thrust into a stable, causing it to collapse on top of him. "Victor!...Argh that fool!" he jumped onto another rooftop gaining on the quarrel.

*RAAAAAWR* *RRAAWWR* WAAAR* four reptile-dragons clawed each other for an unknown reason. Rouke finally arrived at the scene, but first ran over to aid his beloved companion. "You stubborn bastard! I told you to flee from this disastrous area" he began to lift the piles of wood out from on top of him. *RAAWWRRAW* he turns around just in time to duck from the tail that was about to know him beyond unconscious. He instead rolls out of harm's way, he looks upon the rampaging Dryno that continues to wreak havoc among the village. His attention turns onto the attacking Dryno. He began speaking the tongue of the Dryno language "(My friend what seems to be the cause of this mischief? You were known to be peacekeepers amongst our people. What is the meaning of this?)" he asked in their tongue. The enormous Dragon-Reptile stood straight up at Rouke, "(Raamiah you show great courage to stand up to a raging monster like me. I admire you tactic young warrior, but I must continue on…)" the large dragon-reptile charged for its rival.

"(Hey Wait! Damn!)" In the blizzard they fought each other over an unknown cause. Rouke ran towards a house that still seemed to be stable; he walked up the wall and then launched himself further upward using his right foot. He grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up. He takes notice of the clash that's about to occur. "…What can I….?" he said to himself. He noticed the giant scaffold that lead to an imperial wall. "….This might get more deadly than before" He ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop decreasing his distance from the scaffold.

*RRRAAAAWWWR* the rampaging Dryno's were preparing to collide. "(DAMN….)" he leaped onto the scaffold and began climbing his way up to the top. He launches himself further upward with his right foot to gain more distance. He reaches the ledges and hops between the gaps of the walls. He runs to another gap on the wall on the other side of the walkway, and sees the two monsters getting ready to crash with such a destructive bang.

"If they crash into each other it might cause I vibrational quake…" he looks upon a nearly unbalanced lookout tower. He jumps from between the gaps, and recover rolls onto a rooftop. He continues his dashing onto the ground level. Rushing pass innocent villagers, he locates the imbalanced tower. *Thump Thump Thud Thud!* the stomping of the storming monsters grew loud and fierce. The villagers panicked, the ground shook, and the tower began moving back and forth. Rouke struggled to hold on tight, but however continuously climbed his way upward. "I need to set this thing ablaze to cause attention. But first staying alive is my number one priority" he leaped upward to increase his elevation. He was able to grab onto something, however the brick lost connection with the tower, causing him to fall to the hard cold snowy ground. He pummeled through gravity as he continued to fall.

"Ahh" he grunts trying to find something to latch onto. *Swoosh*. He was swept out of the sky by an unknown flying character that carried him through the blizzard. "Jax!?" he twirled from his back and onto his stomach. "(Raamiah! I came as soon as I got word! What's going on?!)" he asked in the dragon's tongue. Rouke sat properly on the dragon's back. "(Glad to see you Jax! Something disturbed the Dryno's habitat and now they're going berserk. I need you to take me to the top of the tower so I can cause a disturbance)",

"(A disturbance? How?!)"

"(You'll see…..)". He flew Rouke upward to the very top where the torches were located. Rouke juped off, ran to each of the four torches lit around the area. He then tossed them into a pile, causing the wooden to catch fire. He then walked close to the edge and pulled out two hand-made grenades and tossed them into the fire. He jumped from the towel as an explosion occurred.

*Swooosh* He was yet again saved by his dragon. The tower grew critically unstable, causing it to fall directly towards to the soon-to-be clash. *CRRRAASH* right in front of the two Drynos. *RAARRRW* *WAARARAAAR* the two of them roared at each other. Jax landed onto the snowy ground. "(What is the meaning of this!?)" he spoke in their tongue.

"(My eggs! My eggs are missing! They have been scattered by this ingrate!)" the mother gazed upon her rival. Rouke turned his attention to the other one. "(Is this madness true?)",

"(OF COURSE NOT SHE'S THE THIEF! SHE STOLE MY EGGS AND NOW ACCUSES ME FOR DOING SUCH FOUL DEED!)' her voice rose.

"(LIES! HOW DARE YOU!? I SHALL NOW KILL YOU!)".

"(ENOUGH!)". "(As you can see there's nothing to be done until further notice. No side I can I believe so I must investigate on my own)" Rouke raised his hand to the both of them.

"(Investigate?! Why should I wait or you to do something that I can anytime!?)" the left mother complained.

"(If it's that simple that why are you here? Causing this mischief and risking the lives of innocent villagers who seek nothing but peace with you? You have both caused damage to our palace! And yet you ask me a question with such stupidity. I will go and search for your eggs.)" he turns and begins walking away. "(Meanwhile why don't you undo what you have committed)".

He left the two Drynos there with their thoughts. "(Well you handled that well)" his fellow dragon walked alongside with the noble Rouke. "(It's nothing…but come I need you on this journey)". He ran back to the stable where his fellow comrade was being helped out of. "Victor!" he fell to his knees.

"I am alright my friend…..though you could've stopped me from doing such a fool's errand!" he smiled at him. "You know how you are…I'm afraid vegetarians will eat meat before I'll ever convince you to stop you from what you're doing" he smiled back watching the other companions carry him off to the infirmary. "(So what now?) he walks up behind him.

"(I'm afraid you're my only escort! Can you take me to the bay? Where I must find a ship sailing to the Realm of Forests)" he asked. "(Not a problem what's your destination?)",

"(I must make my way to the Shen Wei Forest and scout anything that's not peaceful…)". He walked over to his Pal Dragon. "(Gladly….but what about the eggs…..?" Jax asked.

"…". He turned towards a fellow peace keeper. "Romero…" he called. He was startled trying to look presentable, "Y-Yea….what is it?",

"I need you to look for the eggs of the distressed Drynos that seem to have now have themselves occupied" he looks at them rebuilding the village. "I guess I can…..".

"Alright I'll see you soon" he watched him walk away towards the two Drynos. "(You ready?)",

"(Thought you'd never ask…..) Jax waited for Rouke to hop on. The noble peace keeper did so. "(Try not to fall this time okay!)" Jax laughed running off the cliff. "(Hey hey hey! That was all you!)".

The two heroes flew from the mountains and began their traveling to the Bay of Ships.


	7. Temptations of the Heart

"(They are quite persistent…..if they continue to keep this up they might just…..)" Kairo paused. A gust of leaves brushed to the air, as they rustled against each other. A kick swept across above his head; "Huh?" he executed a backflip onto another tree's branch. He jumped onto the ground evading any other aerial assaults.

"I thought the objective was for me to be tagged by one of you. That hasn't changed!" he crossed his arms. Kairo took aware of anything that would be suspicious. "…This quiet is unusual…".

Dante broke loose from the tree that was behind Kairo. He turned around facing the diving Dante. He then bends backwards allowing the trainee to fly above him and to crash into rock. "(How did he!?)" he thought to himself in paranoia. Dante recovers from his failed attempt.

"You may have dodged my little surprise. But I'm afraid your title for untouchable teacher has….ended" an odd pattern appeared on his face. Markings covered certain parts of his facial features. "(…This is…..)" He stares at him with such shock. "Who are you? And why do you intend on attempting to do more than just play tag?"

"You laugh at my abilities! I can feel it! So witness a power that surpasses the GODS above" he flexes his arms, showing his muscles. "What are you waiting for!?" he cracks a smile. Dante launches after Kairo with such anger. He swings with his right leg across above Kairo's head. After dodging it, Kairo attempts to strike back hesitates as he realizes his boundaries. He pulls back his striking attack and just bounces backwards away from him. "ARGH!" Dante grew fierce and continuously charged after his teacher. He punched left and right attempting to at least touch the swift Kairo.

"(His quite the puncher….one false move and I might be touched)" he smiled as he thought. Dante took note of his facial expression. He then hid his left fist in attempt to execute something. However, he managed to occupy his teacher by adding in some kicks as well as his right hand punching. "You're…more persistent than the others. So much more eager to complete an assignment eh?" he questioned with such sarcasm. "…I'm not like the others! OBVIOUSLY!" he began to unleash his left punch.

"What the…..?" it came up at him with such speed and such accuracy. "YerrrrrrraYAH!*" he charged at the shocked teacher. "HUH!?" Dante stopped to process the situation. Everything slowed down as Dante sees Kairo disappear before his very eyes and only for him to reappear with his legs between his left arm. Dante couldn't budge but to only witness what was about to become of him.

"Agh! Let go of me!" he still continued to attempt to break free from Kairo's clutches. "…You may have special abilities within you….." ,

"Huh?" he regained his attention,

"But….there will always be one person always ahead of the game…." He smiled slowly beginning to descend backwards pummeling gravity. "….Wha?...Wha?..You're going to kill me?" he acted so scared. "….Hmmph" he twirled around again, allowing himself to land perfectly onto the ground.

*Thud!* While Dante hit the ground hard. "AH!..DAMN IT!" he paused there with such pain. Kairo, with such ease, walked over to the embarrassed injured Dante. "You are quite the self-ish one. You tend to meet your own desires instead of the desires of others. You cannot hope to be a Raven if you only fend for yourself." He explained,

" I'm guessing Mr. Brady neglected to mention that his son took all of his genetic tactics with him" he watched as Dante felt so exhausted to even get up. "You…..injured my back….I'm paralyzed.." Dante lifts his hand into the air to reach out for Kairo.

He kneels and holds his hand. "It's only temporary. Do not worry…..though I shall ask you to rest and retire for the day" he lifted him up. "Ahhh" he grunted in pain. "The more you struggle the more weight you are putting against your injured muscles. Thus straining them and causing them to be weaker" Kairo walked onward.

On their way to the battlefield as night fell,

"Any luck yet?" Kaden asked Gunther as they were both in separate trees on branches next to each other. "No not yet but however I can't help but get the feeling that something happened to Dante…" Gunther stated. "Dante?..." Siege revealed herself hidden in the leaves of the trees. "The last time I saw him was when he went on ahead alone to face Kairo himself….",

"….I'm really starting not to like that guy!" Gunther balled his fist. "There's nothing we can do about it now. He is your responsibility",

"I know!...But why!?",

"Why what?" Kaden paid attention as Gunther immediately looked his way. "Why was a chosen to lead someone with such ignorance?"

"….."

"He can't even follow a simple instruction if his life depended on it. Yet, he still believes that I am a terrible leader",

"Did he say that or did you?" Kaden stood up on the branch. "Or are you assuming something based of off of your subconscious remarks?".

"….Why does it matter? He still is a stubborn immature being!". Gunther returns his attention gazes upon the night sky ahead of him.

"The real role of a leader is to accept your comrades no matter what their pride maybe" he continued to look onto Gunther. "Look Nosebleed! This is my issue! So don't tell me something that I already know!".

"…Keep Calm Testie….before something really happens!" he gave him the most direct eye-contact ever seen before. "WHY YOU!" he walked over to him with such intensity.

"Look we're not going to get anywhere with you two arguing!" Pandora broke it up. "Look….Kaden is right you can still have to accept everyone…." She came in.

"….Hold it…." Siege interrupted everyone. She closes her eyes and allowed the wind to take her ears. "….I hear Dante…and he seems to be in pain!" she heard his grunts. Gunther stood up on the branch, "Come on!" he falls from the tree and lands onto the hard ground. "Siege where was his voice heard?" she jumps down with him. "Not far but…as the way things are now….we might not be able to get to him in time",

"What do you mean?" Gunther turned back to her. "Those cries weren't just usual cuts or bruises. He is in a serious condition".

"Damn it!"

"Testie!" *Thud* Kaden jumps down to join them. "We gotta move….". "Alright everyone! Let's move!". Gunther proceeded to head over to the set of trees in front of him. Siege followed,

"…Pandora?" Kaden turned as he called her. He sees her gazing outward toward the horizons. "K-Kaden….." she calls him. "What?..." he begins climbing the tree.

"Come here come here!" she waves I her direction calling him close. "What it is?..."

"Look!" she points. "It's the moon"

"Yes but look at it….look at the rays of it…" she points to its lighting. Kaden takes a closer look, and sees that the rays of the moon shine bright. He gazed directly upon them, causing it to slightly causing temporary blindness,

"Argh!" turned backwards in pain. "Hey you okay?" she touched his shoulder. "…Yea…it's just something is in my eyes….." he turns back to her,

"*Gasp*" she jerks back startled. "What? What's wrong?". "Yo-You're eyes they're….." she pauses.

"Huh what? What about them!?...",

"They're a different pattern…..they are odd".

"….." he stops. "What's up…" she continues. "Hold on….I see…something…" she stops to listen. Kaden moves a large pile of leaves out of the way that reveals a jewel. "How long has that been there?" Pandora continues to help investigate; Kaden brushes his hand to silence her. He touches the jewel, then looks close into it.

*Clunck!* His eyes activated the jewel to separately shine upon four spheres that surrounded the both of them. It then opened a staircase just at the bark of the tree that led downward underground. "You hear that..?" she asked him. He walked right past her, "I think there's something important down there that we need to look for" he pointed. She came up behind him, "How Ironic of us?" she asked him.

He jumps from the tree as she does the same. "What are you doing!?" she felt concerned. "I'm going to see what hides beyond these steps.",

"But…we don't have the skills to defend ourselves even if we killed those demons from before…" she continued to protest. "Don't be a pessimist…Look I don't know about you, but I have this sudden urge to explore this place before we might ever get the chance" he began walking down the steps.

"Hold on!" she followed. He grabbed a torch and began walking down the steps, "Kaden!" she came running to catch up with him. "I don't want to die on the second day of becoming a Raven!" she yelled. "Then why come with me? The exit is up there!" he pointed. Pandora ran in front of him, "LOOK! I don't know about your curious exploration genetic….whatever you call it! Knowing that if I come up there, they're going to ask "Where's Kaden" and I'm going to be like "Uhm? I don't know he thought he should be some big shot Columbus and explore abandoned mines and tunnels". And they're going to hold me responsible for some childish thing you do".

He held the torch to light up the way, "Don't worry nothing is going to happen to us…..or me" he placed his hand onto an unusual rock on the wall. "Do you even know where you're going!?" she grew irritated. "My instincts will help….".A cracking sound occurred as the little patch of floor began to move, "What the…!?".

It fell through, and pummeled gravity on his way downward. "Kaden!" she yelled from the top of the elevation from which where he once was. Everything crashed onto the ground with a loud roar of thunder.

Debris fell around him as he tried to recover that severe fall. "Kaden!" she called again, but then left. His eyes were blurry; he couldn't see anything but the blood on his palms. His head made him feel weary; the pain he endured was too much for him to bare. He attempted to crawl,

"Kaden!" she arrived from the staircase next to him. "Are you okay?" she felt concerned. "Yea….." she helped him up.

"….." he tried to have a clear vision of her. "Can you see me?" she noticed his wooziness. "Y-Yea….of course…" he grabbed her shoulder trying to have a good balance. He then stops, as he sees a clear see-through man running further down another staircase. "Hey wait a minute!?" he limped his way onward to the mysterious man. "Kaden? What's…?!",

"Follow me!" he grabbed her hand. They began trotting down the stairs. The hollow figure reaches a dead-end, where beyond him was nothing but a strong current. Kaden and Pandora ended their last step. "What's going on!?" she looks at him with such confusion. He walks closer to the edge of where the man leaps onto handle bars that he swings onto to get to a lower elevation.

Kaden doesn't hesitate, and leaps onto the bars to follow the hollow man. "Kaden! This is CRAZY!" she yelled at him. Ignoring her, and following his curiosity, Kaden successfully lands onto the lower elevated area. He continues his pursuit onto a large crack on the rocky walls. He sees the figure run straight through the cracks, as he followed. The figure heads into a room in which there were only bits of pieces of a staircase left. He sees the figure running to them jumping from each leftover staircase left. Kaden follows, however stumbles across an unstable stair. He quickly leaps onto another one as the previous one breaks. Holding for dear life, he kicks his feet up against the wall to walk his way up to the gain his stability. Kaden then leaps onward out of the area. He then sees the hollow man run down the steep dirt hill.

"(What is this? Is this a Mausoleum?)" he thought to himself as he noticed the coffins from his left to his right. (Something easily can be smuggled in here)" he breathed in the dust of the coffins as he passed them by. The stench of the corpses that filled the walls took over the area as he continued to pursue the unidentified hollow man. He finally arrived at the end of the hall, to enter the chamber of which a certain structure right in front of him.

The hollow man places his hand onto the circular part of the structure, turns it the right, lifts it upward, and then just presses it down. Unusually, the hollow man walks downward as if it was going through the floor. Kaden slowly approached the panel structure, looks at his right hand to place it onto the same spot of the hollow man. He shifts it to the right, yanks on it, and firmly slams it downward. The area begins to shift around him. He hears the scrapping for stones together as the ground spirally reveals a staircase. "….(This day….has just became the scariest)" he walks step-by-step. In front of him was the hollow man walking to his left.

"Hey!" he yelled walking towards the entrance were the hollow man went. Kaden takes a peak around the corner. He sees the hollow man place something there and then turns away towards Kaden just to vanish. "Huh?" he walks closer to another well-designed old panel structure. There was a hole in there however; he then stuck his arm out inside of it, which then gave out a click, activating the panel. It then revealed an interesting artificial relic that lit up the room. He then held high in his hand, and gazed upon its odd beauty. However, as she made eye contact with it, the artifact's light too gazed upon his eyes. This allowed a certain vision to occur.

**Year 179  
Before the Dawn of the Dragon's Rage**.  
A man being dragged on the hard rugged ground, attempts to endure such enormous pain. He struggles to break loose of the tangling ropes that keep him bound to the wagon dragging him onto the hard sharp rocks. The two guards that laugh at him steer the horses that carry them to their destination.

"Your kind is weak! Bunch of tree dwellers! I laugh at your existence your way of life! Worshipping nothing but the air which brings nothing but madness to your people!" a guard laughs at him with such hatred. The prisoner chose to ignore such talk, but continues to turn his attention to the ropes that prevent him from setting him free.

"O`I you really assume that you can actually break free from such impossible bounds. Dis mate right here seems to be the most repulsive excuse for a boy scout I've ever seen" he smiles and teases.

"Haha okay Sherlock how would you break through those heavy duty ropes"

"Easy!" he nobly answered. "As a scout leader I of course would use the incoming rocks to slice my way out of those ropes. Here comes the painful part! I would turn around slide my face against the ground to break my Facelock." He laughed, with oh-so-much confidence on his face.

"Good thing our boy and his kind aren't smart eh? Hahaha" the other ground laughed with the other one. The prisoner then grabbed the shoulder of the guard on the left. "Huh?" he turned.

The once dragged man swung a dangerously sharp rock at the face of the guard, knocking him dead onto the ground. The man quickly shifted to the other guard, who proceeded take out his sword, but was then silenced as the man stuck the rock onto the man's face. Allowing the blood to squirt, he then kicks him off to grab the reins of the wagon.

"(Got to make sure I'm not followed!)" He turns to ensure his own safety. "Yah!" he whips the horses to increase their speed. The shot of a cannon fire was heard as he attempts to gain further distance. "Damn!" the rumbling was hard to shake off as he continued to serpentine his way out of the blasts. The roar of the cannons grew fierce and close; nothing was heard as cannon fire was destroying everything around him.

"(…..I can't)" A loud thunder-like sound blasted through the heavens as the wagon was hit by the incoming cannon shots. His wagon was completely destroyed and the horses were beyond dead. However, the noble man struggled to recover from such tragic conflict. "…..",

"Well look what we have here!" a man shouted from the large prisoner carriage that attacked him. The captain of the entire carriage crossed his arms in pure confidence. "I should have known you'd find a way to escape…",

"As all the other attempts!" the man struggled to stand up. "Ah I see…but as what it seems you've seem to have damaged yourself" he pointed at the blood blending through his torn shirt.

"It's not like I haven't done it before" he stood straight up gazing upon the captain dead in his eyes. "That's right! But this time you're going to wish you died In the past. SEIZE HIM!" he pointed.

The man didn't do anything but stayed put and allowed the guards to come to him. A guard grabbed him just to spit in his face. "Hold Still! Native trash!" he yanked onto the man. "Funny…your wife had a better tone of voice when she said it!".

Another guard bashed against his head with his helmet. Together, the two guards dragged the man to the back of the enormous carriage where a set of other prisoners were being held. "Make sure that tree dweller is restrained in our finest chains and locks! We wouldn't want something to go wrong with the King's plans do we?" he turned to ignore the situation.

The two guards struggled to keep a hold of the strong man. "Open!" one knocked. Chains began rotating as the door slowed descended onto the ground. "Get in there and behave DOG!" he threw the man alongside the others sitting down watching the scene.

The door behind him was ascending back to place sealing the exit of the carriage. "Won't be long 'til you'll see the redness of blood gushing from your eyes" he said triumphantly. "Chayton!" a prisoner called from his seat. He approached the wounded man.

"(Are you hurt my friend)" the fellow person said in his Native tongue helping him up. "Bidzil (Is….is that you?)" his face lit up the entire cell. "(My dear brother you have survived!" he hugged Chayton with such love. Chayton felt so relieved. "(It has been ages my friend! But as what it seems reminiscing will have to wait)"

"(Your right!)" Bidzil agreed. "(Come!)" he brought him to the other people in the same cell. "(These are my followers. Those whom I have trained to put a hold to the King's Tyranny!)",

"(I am most impressed by this. We will need all the help we can get in order to take on his reign of terror)" Chayton felt honored to be among them all.

"(Heroes of Bodaway! Allow me to introduce a dear friend of mine! Chayton, a man that fears no one but his own skills)" he smiled. All of them greeted him with such respect. "(Thank you all)" Chayton appreciated. "(But of course….we do not have time for introductions. So we must find a way to stop Ricardo's plots)" he ordered.

"(Ah don't worry! We are way ahead of you)" Bidzil presented his confidence to Chayton. (It will begin right about!...)" he waited for the right time. A just then an explosion was heard in a different part of the enormous carriage. The carriage itself began to lose balance. "(Crack open the door!)" He ordered. A fellow comrade slightly opens the door, allowing Chayton enough room to crawl out. "Bidzil (Ensure the safety of your men while I go on ahead to find Ricardo!)" he ordered as he began to climb out.

"Chayton!" he called stopping him from going any further. "(Please do be careful my friend!)" He gave him a thumbs up. "Haha (You sound just like my wife! Do no worry! I always have a way to survive)" He continued on.

Outside, holding onto the imbalanced carriage, Chayton climbs onto a ledge and pulls himself up only to be met up with guards. "You always have to cause trouble!".

"Only because I do what is right!" he prepares to fight. The three guards pull out their swords to end the life of Chayton. But yet, he still stands his ground, and continues to confront them. The first swings horizontally, Chayton then uses his forearm to block the attempted move, brings his left leg and kicks head, while leaning back. The guard is then off-guard, allowing Chayton to quickly disarm him, dislocate his arm, and toss him into the rugged ground. As soon as Chayton turned to face the other two, a sword was vertically swung into his direction.

He blocks it but knocks him down, the guard as well. Chayton gives him a right hook to the face, and then watches the other guard attempt to stab his neck. Chayton then lifts the guard upward to prevent the stabbing.

"Uh….UGH…." the guard couldn't get another grasps of breath, but only the suffocation of the blood that is now squirting through his throat. He then kicks him off of the carriages taking the other guard with him. Chayton stands up and sprints straight for the head of the carriage. Another explosion took place, near his location, thus knocking him off track. "(Is anyone hurt?)" He asked trying to pick himself.

"(Go! Hurry before he escapes!)" Bidzil warns him. Chayton returns his focus ahead of him. The carriage is beyond damaged to continue its pursuit to its destination. More guards came from the cabin in which most of them were taking refuge. "Kill Him! Do NOT ALLOW HIM TO COME TO APPROACH THE LIKES OF ME!" he yelled.

"Roberto! Cease this madness at once! You have been corrupted by the King's monologues!" he pointed towards him. "Corrupted" is a harsh word to use in this term. I'd prefer the word "convinced",

"Name it what you will! But when I kill you, you shall know the truth!". The guards were aching to silence him,

"KILL HIM AND DON'T LET ME SEE HIM IN MY SIGHT AGAIN! ONCE YOU'VE KILLED HIM DISEMBOW, AND FEED HIS REMAININGS INTO THE LIONS PIT!" he ordered with such fierce tone. Captain Roberto left to find a way off the carriage as the dinosaurs pulling it were struggling to maintain balance.

Chayton eyed the five guards that charged him at once. One vertically swung his sword at him. He dodged as the guard missed and allowed him to be stuck onto the wooden wall. Another came from behind, Chayton thrusts his fist directly to the throat. He then immediately lifts his feet from the ground and plants them directly onto the chest of the chocking guard. As he knocked him backward, the other three began swinging their swords at Chayton. He jumped back to avoid being hit, he then noticed that the guard behind him finally broke from the hold. The guard attempted to stab from behind. Chayton dodged, allowing the guard's sword to be right over Chayton's right shoulder. Chayton then elbowed his face, turned to knee his abdomen, and then used both of his arms to grab the back of the guard's neck and shoulder, to dislocate his collarbone.

He then tosses him aside. Another guard attempted to go for it, and stab him directly in his abdomen. Chayton kicks his arm to disallow it, so the guard then tries to uses his left arm to hit Chayton. He blocks it with his forearm, knees his abdomen, and grabs his right arm to toss him to the other guard who tried to slice Chayton's shoulder. He ends up slicing down the beaten guard, causing his sword to be jammed into his shoulder blade. Chayton picks up a sword, and just simply slashes down the remaining guard.

"Bastards! Those useless bastards!" Roberto gained Chayton's attention as he loosened a dinosaur's ropes to use it to escape.

"(Damn! My friends!)" he turned to help the others. Bidzil appeared from one of the cells, "(Do not worry about us) Chayton (We'll be alright! Please get the traitor!)"Bidzil ordered. Chayton nodded his head in agreement, so he ran to chase after Roberto. He climbs the cabin roof, to head to the very front. He sees the Eros continuously trotting carrying a nearly destroyed carriage. Chayton jumps from the roof and onto an Eros, and cuts the ropes to release it from the bondage to chase after the escaping Roberto.

"YOU ARE A FOOL CHAYTON! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOUR PLACE!" he shouted holding on tight on the Eros.

"My place is to seek what is right for me to seek! Who are to tell me such thing?" He followed from behind trying to end the chase. "THOSE USELESS BASTARDS SHOULD'VE ENDED YOUR PURSUIT AWHILE AGO!"

"Roberto you already know what I am capable of. Yet you choose to continuously send innocent incapable beings to do your biddings" he eyes him down. "SHUT IT OAF!" Roberto began to gain more distance. "(I have given you all the chances and opportunities I had. So….you must …..sleep!)" he thought to himself.

The sword he had before, he slices the tail of the Eros, causing it go into a blind rage a thrust Chayton off his back. As he went at high speed, Roberto turned around just to see Chayton impale the sword, up to its handle right through his heart.

The two tumbled onto the ground, trying to recover from the hard fall. Chayton looked up to see Roberto bleeding. "(I didn't want to do this)" he began to speak in the Native tongue. "(Your actions could have cost us the lives of our own people)",

"(…..You…..) Chayton (My actions were to cost the lives of our people. What I did! I did for my own benefit. Not for anyone else's but mine! All our lives we've seen our "so-called" people always abused and taken advantage of all because we seek nothing but peace. We have been pushed around day in and day out, with no retaliation. And all you have done was just allow such tragic event to happen and do nothing about it. I wanted power, I wanted respect! SO YES I CHOSE THIS ROAD SO THAT I CAN EMBRACE THE FEELING OF POWER AND RESPECT!)" He yelled with such triumph.

"(…My brother. You were corrupted by the effects of "Wanting Power". What you desire often contradicts of what you need. We needed peace to allow all of our neighboring tribes to pass over us. We chose not to retaliate so they wouldn't find a reason to continue their assaults. Our people received respect because we had our own morals', our own ways of life. Those who interfered with our lives only did so out of jealousy. In order to truly make our enemies suffer, erase their existence from your mind, only then will they surely appear as fools! When they fought us we defended, but we never sought revenge, we chose what we needed was best to do. But…)" he stood up to his dying brother.

"Akando!(My brother! You were blinded by the fact that we were the victors of those fights. I loved you but, it is time that you see that what you thought was the truth was the lie you lived with for the rest of your life…..Please …..rest my brother)" he closed his eyes and allowed him to leave the world.

"*cough cough*…." Chayton stood up. "(Are you alright my brother?)" Bidzil asked. "(Yes! Thank Goodness I am alive and well)" he walked alongside with him back to where the rest of the men are.

"(I am sorry about your brother! But at this time we needed him to push up flowers)"

"(Please….)" he gave him a hand gesture to seize talk about his brother. "( I am sorry)" he bowed to his respect. "Bidzil (Gather your men! We must make our way to the camp right away. We must continue our assault to the King himself)" he ordered. "(Right away!)" he left Chayton on the cliff to stare among the mountains.

"(What I do…..I do with all my heart, mind, and soul. Peace is what we will need…..and want)" he thought to himself.

**Back to Present Day  
Year 230**

"Kaden!...Kaden!" someone called his name. "Wake up! WAKE UP!" Pandora began shaking Kaden. "...What...the...",

"Are...Are you okay?" she asked.


	8. Eyes of the Master

"….How'd you get here?" Kaden asked trying to get up. "I'll tell you it wasn't EASY mister! But you were down here and I did need to find a way to get you!" she touched his shoulder to comfort him.

"Thank you…." He smiles. "What happened to you? Why are you on the ground? Seems like you were just in a brawling.." she felt concerned.

"I….I don't know this relic I was holding I remember, but me on the ground I do not". He gave it to her to see,

"This doesn't ring any bells. However, I do assume that our town's Antique Salesman can identify this weird thing….". He takes it back, "I don't think this thing can be identified. However, it does have some meaning to it.."

He began walking away, "What do you mean?" she asked. "This right here might have a certain bond between me and something or someone else. But for now, let's just head back." He continued onward with her following.

Later on….

"_It is without question that this certain artifact carries a bond between me and something or someone else. There is no knowledge of the unusual man that I followed to this artifact, but for some apparent reason I will see him again, someday and sometime soon. But at this point of time there is nothing I can do to investigate deeply in on this. However, this vision that I received from it. Its meaning is unknown but I fear that its meaning will give a devastating result. The training today was fierce and hard to comprehend; neither of us has succeeded so we must try again. Sensei Kairo once spoke to me about the importance of understanding your teammates, which includes respecting them. Even though that maybe true, there are such who do not deserve such kind treatment. In the meantime, Dante is okay but is in an emotional state. His pride is wounded but it seems as if he had a taste of what life carries. He is my teammate, which is why I will tolerate such barbaric behavior. But I fear one day, there will be a time when my life will hang in the balance. That he will be the one to choose my fate."_

That night….

"(…..Voices? Again? I feel it….I see it…I can…..)". The youth began hearing things again. "(….Mother….? Jaidev? What is…? Screaming? I can't under…it's fading…)" he drifts of back into sleep.

The next morning…

During his interesting mysterious sleep, Kaden rests on the bed ignoring the world around his house. At the exact moment, the air piercing sound of danger is heard approaching his house. A cannon ball broke in through the walls of his house. Kaden then shook out of his trance of the mysterious to see his friend Kato running to the large gap in his house.

"KADEN! Get up! Two Nightfurys are attacking the village. Hurry and get to the Quarry!" Kato yelled avoid flaming debris. Kaden jumped out of bed. "Nightfurys?" he repeated.

"No time to explain! Get as much villagers out of here as you can!" Kato ran off. Kaden took sometime to get some clothes and run off to pursue his task given. "So much for my house" he continues to run to the situation.

"Kaden!" Gunther calls. "Get these civilians to safety! I got to check up on Dante and the others" he went onward. Kaden stopped to look at the woman and two children, "Well follow me!" he began to lead them away.

The battle was fierce, their roar was terrifying, and the ground was shaking with terror as the two Dragons wreaked havoc on the innocent village. They both gave out a roar that demolished the houses the village held. The Raven Hunters struggled to hold their ground against the ferocious nightmares that came to life. Kaden continuously led the family out of harms way. Avoiding any fallen debris, he grabbed the child's and top carry him on his back. "You all will be okay!" he look to the horizons, and sees the dangerously ferocious dragons thrusting their claws onto the innocent town.

Kaden lost track of what he was supposed to do. He freezes as the mother and children nudge him to keep going. "Kaden!". Kairo hops from a tree and lands in front of him. "You must get a move on! There's isn't any time to waste!" he shows frustration. "Here let me take the civilians to the Quarry! Help your teammates. Judging from the fact of those Nightfurys', their not stopping until were nothing but ash! HURRY!" he grabbed the boy from his back and leads them onward.

"(What the...what the hell? Is with me?...)" he tries to move. "(Hey Kid!...)" he voice was heard in his head. "(Huh? Whose? Whose there?)" he looked around.

"(No fool! I'm inside here!)" he hears it again but can't pinpoint it down. "(Wh...Where?!)" he still continues to look around. "(Jeez man! Look into your noggin!)" he begins to close his eyes.

"Hey Hey you're finally here idiot!" a man appeared before him. Kaden opened his eyes into a new reality, "Huh?!...Wha...what the..." he looked dead into the eyes of the person before him.

"Well well well looks like Young Fool has finally seen his inner spirit" he crossed his arms. "Inner Spirit?..."

"Yea Fool! Inner Spirit...that's right my boy! I am that dwelling passion within that causes you to undergo such abnormal changes. I am you in an alternate universe jackass! Haha" he laughed with such confidence.

"...?! So much weirdness in one day don't ya think" he looked at his cooler self. "You better get used to it Baka because I am the one whom you'll see everyday!" he walked closer to Kaden.

"Hmm you have a mouth of a scoundrel. Yet I don't blame you however..." he looks at him dead in the eyes again. "Heh yet I still get any girl I want. That's what type of person I am!" he gives himself and thumbs up. Kaden shows and small smile,

"You seem to be very confident in yourself! But does that mean I have no confidence?" he asked.

"You catch on quick! I'm your opposite. But since nowadays people abuse the term "opposite" I prefer something more urban and hippity hipp like..."Alternative" he smiled.

"I noticed how this whole thing works...but at this point of time I choose not to care" he crossed his arms. "...You are impossible!"

"...I'm going away there are certain things I must do!" Kaden turns his tail. "And just where the HELL you think you going?" Kaden continues to walk onward ignoring the alternative.


End file.
